Strange Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Reverse Directions. Faith Fabray is in her senior year. Things are changing, not only with her but also her friends. Will she have the chance to win Nationals before she graduates?
1. The Purple Piano Project

It was Senior Year and I decided that I wanted to be a new Faith. Okay, so I was actually going back to the old Faith. I had donated most, but not all of my old clothes, and decided to become a Goth again. I knew that things would be different this year, but being friends with Tina, Cara, and Daisy helped me see that it was okay to wear what I wanted to. So to support my new outlook, I was wearing a black long-sleeve tee with a white rose and blood on it, a black torn maxi skirt, a crescent necklace with a red pendant and black heels. I also sported a pair of tattoos. I had Annabeth on my hand and the less visible Jessa above my heart.

Part of my decision did include the revelation that my mother was alive. Her name was Anna Walker and she was a Broadway actress who also coached a Glee club in New York. At first I wanted to condemn her, but then I realized that I didn't know what happened. The only person that knew the real story was my dad, and that would involve ending our estrangement, which I didn't want to do.

Jessa was currently attending Lima State. She was trying to do good there to improve her chances of getting a new scholarship. It wouldn't be easy considering that she had walked away from four years at UCLA.

Jacob Ben Israel was once again patrolling the halls. It would probably be a good idea for him to choose to pursue a career that didn't make people want to punch him.

"I'm here with Glee club captain, Faith Fabray." He said. "So you seem to be sporting a new look this year. Tell me what brought about this change."

"I wanted to be true to myself." I declared. It was at that time that a girl with a long brown hair wearing a red lace off-shoulder dress walked past us.

"Who is that?" Jacob inquired. "Anyway, how do you feel about having your Nationals dream ruined by your ex?"

"Well for starters, we don't have any proof that that was what happened." I pointed out. "Now I have to get to class."

I went to Glee club and found that I was the first one to arrive. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. The girl in the red dress was there.

"You know you do have to audition." I declared.

"Actually, she doesn't." Lucy remarked as she walked into the room. "She's been here since the Glee club began."

I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about. Then I noticed the girl's eyes. I had seen them before and that was when it hit me.

"Kurt?" I questioned. He was transgendered.

"It's Kathryn now." She answered. "This is who I want to be."

Of course there were also other changes. Brittany, Lucy, and Santana were back on the Cheerios. Sam and Sadie had broken up, causing him to leave Glee club, and Puck had hair.

In our first Glee rehearsal of the year, Will brought out our 'Thanks for Playing' trophy from Nationals.

"This is what 12th place looks like." He replied. "This year we are going to win first place. We're not going to let anyone stop us. I lost focus and let something else distract me."

"We're sorry that the guy who replaced you won a Tony." Rachel commented.

"You know I regret being the laughingstock of the show choir world." Mercedes replied.

"I have something, courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos." Mr. Schue replied as three purple pianos rolled into the room. What the fuck? "These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. I fixed them up and painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born. I'm gonna place these throughout the school and whenever you see them, I want you to sing a song. Use them to attract people like you, who can't keep the music inside of them. So they're out now who wants to sing?"

"I want to." Kathryn replied. I had to imagine that she was nervous. She was making her debut singing as a girl. Her voice sounded different. It was still nice, but she didn't seem to have as much range as she did before.

 _You had me to get her and here I thought it was me_ _  
_ _I was changing, arranging my life to fit your lies_ _  
_ _It's all said and all done, I gave all for the long run_ _  
_ _Can she say the same thing I guess this is goodbye and good luck_

 _I can't be what you want me to be_

 _I'm sorry for changing_ _  
_ _I'm sorry it had to be this way_ _  
_ _Believe me it's easier to just pretend_ _  
_ _But I won't apologize for who I am_

 _I thank you for this hopeless war_ _  
_ _Cause through the pain, I am stronger than before_ _  
_ _Now I'm more I don't need you anymore_ _  
_ _I'm sorry_

 _Listen close I won't say this again_

 _I'm sorry for changing_ _  
_ _I'm sorry it had to be this way_ _  
_ _Believe me it's easier to just pretend_ _  
_ _But I won't apologize for who I am_ _  
_ _I'm sorry for changing_ _  
_ _I'm sorry it isn't like it was_ _  
_ _Believe me it's easier to just pretend_ _  
_ _But I won't apologize why should I apologize_ _  
_ _No I won't apologize for who I am_

After school, I headed home. I was greeted by Beth at the door. She really like to walk everyone.

"Hi Mama, Mommy's home." She declared.

At that point, Jessa walked out. She had moved in with us because it was easier. I knew that she really liked Jessa. She thought of her as her second mom, which she was. I was glad that she thought of Jessa that way. She seemed like she was a little bit intelligent. She did inherit a good brain from me even if Puck's side was less than favorable when it came to that department.

"Hey." Jessa told me before she gave me a kiss. "How was school today?"

"It was interesting." I declared. "The big thing was the news that Kurt is now Kathryn."

"What?" She questioned.

"Kurt is transgendered." I explained. "Apparently he transitioned over the summer without me knowing about it. Of course we were in London for most of the summer."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't come with a British accent." She joked. "So he's a girl now? Does she still a have a penis?"

"I don't know. I don't think that's something that I can just ask." I replied.

"So I never did ask why you're dressing like this again." She stated after Beth was in bed for her nap. I smiled and began to sing.

 _You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

 _You're on your knee, begging please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

 _All my life I've been good, but now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me you can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell_

 _So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

 _You're on your knee, begging please stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

 _All my life I've been good, but now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me you can't save me baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

That night when we were watching the news, I noticed that Sue was running for Congress…and she wanted to take the arts out of schools. What the fuck? There was no way that people would vote for that. She even called out Will by name. Someone would have to take a stand against her. She also didn't seem to have an idea on how Congress works. One representative didn't have that kind of power. They'd have to convince others to help them. She was not running for governor.

The next day I noticed that there was a purple piano in the lunchroom. I couldn't believe that Will had brought it in there. Didn't he know that we were too busy eating to worry about breaking into song. Some of us wanted to enjoy our organic subs. Of course Rachel was really adamant about us sing. Was the piano her idea?

"We'll do it if you shut up about it." I relented. She then began to sing a song from _The Voice._ I didn't really like that show. I still had a feeling that no one was going to care about a song while they were busy eating lunch.

 _Blue and black, heart torn now_ _  
_ _You uncover what's beneath my skin_ _  
_ _There and back there's no doubt_ _  
_ _Your touch is my medicine_

 _I'll be okay cause you heal me_

 _And I give you all my pieces broken_ _  
_ _In your hands there's nothing you can't fix_ _  
_ _My heart is frayed, my scars are open_ _  
_ _So put me back together now stitch by stitch_ _  
_ _So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

 _I'm still afraid of falling somehow it's taking over me_ _  
_ _Don't ever let me let it go_

 _There are back there's no doubt_ _  
_ _Your touch makes me whole again_

 _And I give you all my pieces broken_ _  
_ _In your hands there's nothing you can't fix_ _  
_ _My heart is frayed, my scars are open_ _  
_ _So put me back together now stitch by stitch_ _  
_ _So put me back together now stitch by stitch_ _  
_ _So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

Once the song was over, Becky threw some food at Rachel and then it erupted into a food fight. It turned out to be a disaster. It also didn't seem to inspire anyone, even though we didn't really need anyone.

We retreated to the choir room after lunch. Luckily, I managed to not get hit except on my hands.

"You know you guys really sucked." A new voice from came from the doorway.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Sugar Motta and I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, so I can say whatever I want." She explained. I was pretty sure you couldn't self-diagnose Asperger's. I then realized that her last name was the same as the guy that gave us the pianos. "I'm basically like a diplomat's daughter and my dad gave you your pianos."

"How can we help you Sugar?" Will asked.

"Here's the deal. You need new members because you're not going to win with this band of misfits. I'm awesome and I wanna be in your Glee Club." Sugar replied.

You know even though this girl was kind of a bitch, I kind of liked her. I hoped she was a good singer. She began to sing Katy Perry's "E.T.".

She wasn't a good singer. I didn't think that she was a bad singer, but her pitch control was all over the place. I thought that if she learned how to control it, she could be good or at least decent. She was only a little worse than Katy Perry.

Will told her no, which I don't think was fair. Sure, she needed some vocal training and she had a bit of an attitude problem, but…okay those are good reasons.

"It's not fair to just exclude her." I pointed out. "Mike can't sing and he's still here."

"Mike knows that he can't sing. She clearly doesn't." Rachel argued.

"Are you two about to fight?" Puck asked.

I sighed and walked out of the choir room. I had bigger things to worry about, such as Sue trying to eliminate the arts from schools. I knew that it wouldn't take effect until after I graduated if she managed to get something passed, but I wouldn't be where I am right now without the arts. I wouldn't have the drive to succeed without Glee club and I wouldn't have met Jessa. I didn't want someone else to be denied the opportunity.

The next day, I noticed someone knew walking down the hallway. He was wearing red pants and a bowtie. It was Blaine. Was he a student here? I decided to give him a hug.

"So are you and Kathryn still together?" I asked.

"We're trying to work things out." He explained. "It hasn't been the easiest since I've always thought of myself as attracted to guys, but I'm trying and I definitely support her in this. When I first met her, I told her to remember courage and it honestly takes more courage to be transgendered than gay because it's much less accepted. So do you know where she is?"

"I think that she was with Lucy." I responded.

Later in the day, we were in the courtyard performing a song. Puck was singing the lead.

 _If you really want more, then scream it up louder_ _  
_ _Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire_ _  
_ _And light it up, take it up higher_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit, give me more_

 _Watch me as I dance under the spotlight, listen to the people screaming_ _  
_ _More and more cause I create the feeling that keep em coming back_ _  
_ _Yeah I create the feeling that keep em coming back_ _  
_ _So captivating when I get it on the floor_

 _Know y'all been patiently waiting I know you need me I can feel it_ _  
_ _I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror_ _  
_ _The headliner, the finisher, I'm the closer, I'm the winner_ _  
_ _Best when under pressure, one second's left when I show up_

 _If you really want more, then scream it up louder_ _  
_ _Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire_ _  
_ _And light it up, take it up higher_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit, give me more_ _  
_ _If you really want more, then scream it up louder_ _  
_ _If you're on the floor, then bring out the fire_ _  
_ _And light it up, take it up higher_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit, give me more_

 _Come on push it to the limit give me more_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit give me more_

 _If you really want more, then scream it up louder_ _  
_ _Get it on the floor, then bring out the fire_ _  
_ _And light it up, take it up higher_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit, give me more_ _  
_ _If you really want more, then scream it up louder_ _  
_ _If you're on the floor, then bring out the fire_ _  
_ _And light it up, take it up higher_ _  
_ _Come on push it to the limit, give me more_

Though not everyone seemed to like it, the Cheerios used our performance as a distraction to light our piano on fire…well everyone but Brittany and Lucy.

The following rehearsal, Will decided to put his foot down. He threw Santana out of Glee Club for helping to destroy the piano. Well it was nice to see him be a badass for a change.

"So I have an idea for a musical this year." I declared. "I think we should try to contact Disney to see if we can perform _Lemonade Mouth."_

I just hoped that they would say yes.

So Faith is a Goth again, but the bigger news is that Kurt is transgendered. She looks like Nina Dobrev. The songs are "I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez, "What the Hell" by Avril, "Stitch by Stitch" by Javier Colon and "More" by Usher. Please don't forget to review.


	2. I Am Unicorn

I was still getting used to being back in school. My body was getting used to the fact that it wasn't summer anymore. I needed to get up and get ready for school. I tried to do so without waking Jessa. I got out of bed…and tripped over a pair of my shoes. No such luck as I saw Jessa staring at me.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." I apologized as I began to look for clothes. "You can go back to sleep now."

"I think I want to watch this." She remarked as I began to get dressed in a purple dress with red splashes on it with a leather collar necklace with a heart attached, black heart earrings and black boots. I then headed to Beth's room to find that she was sleeping soundly.

I then grabbed my bag and headed to school. Once I got there, I happened to notice that Kathryn was standing outside of the girl's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have to go, but I don't know if I should hold it or not." She answered.

"Are you afraid to go to in the girl's bathroom?" I asked. I then grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"What is this fag doing in here?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I ordered.

"This thing has a penis." The girl pointed out.

"First you don't know that." I argued. "Second, how do I know that you don't fucking have a penis?"

The girl just walked out.

"Thank you." She told me.

"Didn't you have to pee?" I asked. She went into one of the stalls. "Remember to sit."

So it seemed like I was suddenly the defender of transgender rights at the school. I could use some help with this. That was when I had the idea to ask the most accepting person that I knew.

"Brittany, I need your help." I declared. I didn't say that she was smart. She looked at me. "It's about Kathryn. I want to find a way to get people to accept her for who she is."

"She should run for class president." Brittany suggested.

"Do you think that would work?" I asked.

"I've always thought of Kurt as a beautiful unicorn, and now that's she's a girl, she's even more beautiful and people can finally see that." Brittany explained. For once that empty head seemed like it had a good idea.

In Glee Club, I decided to bring up this idea I had to Will.

"Attention, everyone." I remarked. "As you may know, one of Glee club members doesn't exactly feel welcome in this school. I think this week should be dedicated to helping Kathryn feel more accepted, not just in our music, but in the regular school routines."

 _Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her every day_

 _Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe  
It's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay I say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _You know, you know you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay I'll say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

Of course, all of the talk about inclusion would be hypocritical if I didn't do something first. I found Sugar in the hallway.

"So I wanted to say that you are welcomed to be in the Glee club if you want." I told her.

"Sorry, but you're too late." She remarked. "My daddy has already paid for a Broadway star to come and coach a new Glee club."

"What?" I responded.

"You'll see." She said. I decided to follow her and I couldn't believe my eyes. There in the room was Anna Walker aka my mother. I didn't know what to say. She didn't see me and I figured it was best not to talk to her at the moment. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face those issues just yet. I knew that they would come up and I would have to deal with it eventually, but I wasn't ready just yet. I needed to focus on helping Kathryn out. I needed to run the idea of running for class president to her. The school could be really amazing if we had a transgender class president. Of course maybe she didn't want that. Maybe she didn't want to be seen as some kind of symbol.

I went to talk to her, but before I could, I happened to notice that Blaine was singing to her.

 _I don't wanna make a scene, I don't wanna let you down  
Try to my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together wherever we go  
That it's alright oh well whatever everybody needs to know_

 _You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _If it was you raining you would yell at the sun, pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
It's just another day in the shade, look at what a mess we made _

_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

 _You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

At that point, she kissed him and it looked like he kissed her back.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" I asked. I looked at Kathryn. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Kathryn responded.

"I was thinking that you should run for class president." I suggested. "You could do something monument and you were voted prom queen before you were even a girl."

"You know that was done as a joke, don't you?" Kathryn pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." I declared. "I think that you could make a great president. Brittany seems to think so too."

"Brittany really isn't that smart." Kathryn stated.

"Just consider it." I urged before I left the room.

Later in Glee club, Brittany was singing something to further push Kathryn towards running.

 _When she was just a girl she expected the world_ _  
_ _But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep_ _  
_ _Dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_ _  
_ _Para-para-paradise every time she closed her eyes_

 _When she was just a girl, she expected the world_ _  
_ _But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth_ _  
_ _Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly_ _  
_ _Every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night she closed her eyes_ _  
_ _In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

 _And dream of para-para-paradise,_ _  
_ _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_ _  
_ _She dreamed of para-para-paradise,_ _  
_ _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

 _So lying underneath the stormy_ _  
_ _She said oh I know the sun must set to rise_

 _This could be para-para-paradise,_ _  
_ _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_ _  
_ _She dreamed of para-para-paradise,_ _  
_ _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

"Okay, fine, I'll run for class president." Kathryn declared as she stood up. "I'll announce my candidacy tomorrow."

I smiled. I knew that it was something that people couldn't jokingly vote her into because even an insincere vote would still count. I thought that she could be a great president because she could make this school a better place for LGBT people. Maybe we could actually have a Gay Straight Alliance and she could help us with the musical. I also didn't think that anyone else had announced their candidacy, so she could just win by default.

Another thing that was starting this week was auditions for _Lemonade Mouth_. I was kind of torn over what part I wanted to play. I was pretty sure that I could get one of the leads even though I didn't have a lot of acting experience. I was currently undecided on whether I wanted to audition for Mo or Olivia. I knew that I wasn't exactly right for either of them, but there weren't any Indian girls at school at all, and I could wear a wig to play Olivia if I needed to. They got the most songs and it would be good for my Juilliard resume. I also needed to start preparing for my audition which was going to be in December.

The next day, I walked into the school wondering if today would be the day that I could talk to my birth mother. I said the room that she was in and walked right past it. It seemed like it wasn't going to be the day. I didn't even know what to say to her. What were you supposed to say to someone that you were not even sure if they abandoned or you or not?

I noticed that Lucy was singing something in Glee club. I wondered what had taken so long.

 _Into your hair, into your mind, out of your soul  
Race through your veins, you can't escape, you can't escape  
Into your life, into your dreams out of the dark  
Sunlight again, you can't explain, you can't explain_

 _Can you feel it, can you feel it rushing through hair, rushing through your hair  
Can you feel it, can you feel it _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now you don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try _

_It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend, your system overloads again_

 _Can you feel it_

 _Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now you don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try _

_Don't let nobody tell you  
Don't let nobody tell you _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Into the rush now you don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try _

I couldn't help but wonder if she was standing up for her sister enough, but maybe she was and it was none of my business.

Later in the day, I was walking down the hall with Cara.

"So is it true that you got into a fight with a girl in the bathroom the other day?" She asked.

"If by fight, you mean argument, then yes." I answered. "She got upset when I brought Kathryn Hummel in there."

"You mean the tranny?" She questioned.

"Cara, she is not a 'tranny'. She is a friend of mine." I explained. "I happen to think it's great that she's being who she is. I mean she's not much different than us and we should stick up for her. It's important to make her feel welcome so she can be treated the same as any other girl."

"How is she anything like me? I don't have a dick." She pointed out.

"She could have gotten hers surgically removed for all that we know." I countered. "What would you say if people told that you had to wear pink dresses all of the time and really girly headbands and other things that you don't like?"

"I'd say fuck them." She answered.

"Well your desire to be treated how you want isn't any different from hers." I pointed out. "I should introduce you two sometime. How about we have a sleepover?"

"I'll think about it." She told me.

When I got to Glee club, I noticed that Katherine seemed to be ready to sing for herself.

 _Skies are crying, I am watching catching teardrops in my hand  
Only silence as it's ending like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me _

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

 _Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear  
Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down, but I'm closer to the clouds up here _

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

I realized that I needed to go do it. I walked into the auditorium. She was using the stage and Sugar didn't seem to be taking any of her advice.

"Miss Walker?" I asked. It felt weird calling her that.

"Are you here to join the Glee club?" She asked.

"No." I declared. I just needed to say it. I needed to let it out already. "My name is Faith Fabray. I'm your daughter."

So Anna is at McKinley as coach of the Troubletones. Not to mention, Faith is sticking up for Kathryn. The songs are "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, "You're the Reason" by Victoria Justice, "Paradise" by Coldplay, "Rush" by 78 Violet, and "Skyscraper" by Demi. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Pot O'Gold

"So have you thought what you're going to sing for your audition to Juilliard?" Jessa asked me as I poured myself some cereal.

"No, but I think it should be something that I can play piano to." I answered. I was wearing a ruffled strapless grey top with a ruffled black skirt and black tights with black knee boots. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"I don't think that I can get in." She remarked. "I auditioned two years ago and didn't get in."

"You never told me that you auditioned." I replied with a surprised expression.

"It was pretty embarrassing." Jessa admitted. "I told fucked up my audition. I got the words wrong and I tried to cover it up. It was something that should have never been seen by anyone."

"Well you were nervous." I declared. "You can try again. I'd really like for us to room together."

"I can't guarantee that I'll get in." She replied. "I could probably get into Columbia if I play my cards right though. No one is going to like how I dropped out of UCLA."

"Well you were homesick." I pointed out. "I'm sure that they will understand. So I need to get to school. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before giving me a kiss.

So we recently found out that Mercedes had left the Glee club to join my mother's. We didn't talk about a lot, but I did find out that my mother didn't abandon me. My dad had found out that she had cheated on him and he told her that he was going to keep me and Frannie, regardless of whether he was my father or not. A DNA test proved that he was. He said she died because she was dead to him. I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship with her or not. I would have to talk to Mom and Frannie about it.

As I was at my locker, I noticed that this new Irish exchange student was being picked on. Who know it's definitely not right to pick on someone just because they're from a different culture than you. Apparently Brittany thought he was a leprechaun. He may not be the tallest guy, but he's not a leprechaun. It could just be Brittany being Brittany though. I hope she graduates this year. He seemed to go with it. Brittany kissed his cheek and walked off. Another bully then slammed him into a locker, not even getting his culture right.

Sue was still leading her crusade against the arts. Someone really needed to take a stand against her. It was beginning to look like I might have to fund the school musical because Sue was managing to convince people with her insane logic.

In rehearsal, Tina was crying over the loss of Mercedes. That was a little dramatic.

"Mr. Schue, I want to say something." I declared. "Recently I've noticed this Irish student getting picked on. I've noticed that they're pretty ignorant to his culture. I want to show that we can be positive to letting other cultures in and I think we should sing music by Irish performers this week."

"You've never done anything about my culture." Santana declared.

"Now is not the time for that." I replied. "We also need to work together. I'm getting my mom to pay for the musical because no one wants to take a stand against Sue. We've had a lot thrown at us and we need to stop fighting each other. This is the type of song I was talking about."

 _Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

 _They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many, I know that I'll never  
Only they can see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

 _And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even it hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

 _Sometimes love's intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

 _Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her_

 _And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even this hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I got nothing_

Later in the day, I found the Irish kid in a classroom sorting through some Lucky Charms.

"Hi, I'm Faith." I greeted him.

"I'm Rory Flanagan." He declared. "I'm a big fan of America."

"It is a pretty great country." I agreed.

"Especially NASCAR, your half-black president and Victoria's Secret catalog." He added. I was beginning to wonder if talking to him was a mistake. "I'm staying at the home of Brittany S. Pierce. She thinks I'm a leprechaun."

"Yeah, she's kind not all there." I told him as I still wondered what he was doing.

"She said if I grant her three wishes, I can get into her pot of gold." He explained. Was that a common Irish slang term for vagina? "Her first wish was an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. I really want to snog her. I'm still a virgin."

"You might have some competition for that." I replied. I was pretty sure that Brittany was with Santana. "Have you made friends yet?"

"Not really. Will you be my friend?" He asked.

"Sure." I declared before I walked away.

I decided to see my mother. However, I noticed that Daisy was in her classroom singing.

 _Hey, where did we go, days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow, playing a new game  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey, skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl._

Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing, hide behind a rainbow's wall  
Slipping and a-sliding all along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah.

"What was that about?" I asked the green-haired girl as she came out.

"New Directions is too mainstream for me." She answered. "No offense, but I want to do something different and that looks like a good place to start."

"You know that's my mother who's coaching." I pointed out.

"Look just because we're on opposing teams doesn't mean we can't be friends." Daisy argued. I supposed that was a good point.

"Where's Cara?" I questioned.

"She can't sing." Daisy said before walking away. Then the bell rang. It looked like I wouldn't have time to talk to her.

The next day, I found that my mom wouldn't have to pay for the musical because Kathryn asked her dad and he came up with the solution to sell full-page ads in the program. I would be playing Olivia and Kathryn was playing Mo.

In addition, Burt was going to be running against Sue. I knew that I would definitely vote for him. I was pretty sure that he was without a doubt the best father ever. I was kind of jealous of her and Lucy because I wished that I could have a father like him. I wondered if I should try to convince my mom to start dating again. I needed to let her know that it would be okay for her to be happy since I was happy and I was going to be leaving soon anyway.

I was glad that things were beginning to look up for us. The show was happening and we still did have enough people to compete at Sectionals. It showed that we could be broken, but not beaten…except in competitions, but I was fairly confident that we were going to win Nationals this year. We had put in so much work and I knew that this was our year. We weren't going to have any on-stage kisses and it had to be our year because it was my year and since it was our last chance, we were going to bring our best stuff.

"So are we going to showcase in other voices this year at Sectionals?" Santana asked. "It always seems like it's Faith or Rachel or Lucy singing the solos. We never use anyone else and even if we have Blaine now, everyone's seen him sing."

"Come on, Santana, we need to go with what works." Will declared.

"How do you know that something else won't work?" The Latina argued. It was an interesting question. We could try something but we weren't in the position to fail right now. We needed to win this year.

That night, I was with Jessa in the kitchen. I was trying to make dinner.

"So why are you making corned beef and cabbage again?" She asked.

"There's this Irish kid at school and I'm trying to be more open to the culture, so I want to make a traditional Irish dinner." I explained. It was basically the only Irish food that I knew other than potato chips and I actually hadn't ever even had cabbage before. "Let me know if you don't like it. You don't have to lie to me. My feelings won't be hurt if it sucks."

"This actually isn't bad." She commented after taking a bite.

The next day, Rory found me at school.

"Faith, I have some bad news. Brittany and Santana are leaving the New Directions." He stated. I decided to get to the bottom of it myself.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Brittany answered.

"So you're not leaving New Directions?" I asked.

"Oh, that's true. I thought you were asking about Selena Gomez being pregnant with Justin Bieber's baby." Brittany answered.

So the first thing that was happening after school was Rory's audition for New Directions. He had a bass voice. I had never seen one up close.

 _I have climbed the highest mountains, I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you, only to be with you  
I have run, I have crawled, I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls, Only to be with you_

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

 _I believe in the Kingdom Come, then all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one, but yes, I'm still running.  
You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross of my shame oh my shame, you know I believe it._

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

Having Rory, helped soften the blow of losing members more but we still didn't have enough to compete. We would have to find someone else in order to qualify for Sectionals, but we still had time to find that person or the new Glee club could just end up fizzling out. They still only had five members.

From there, I was with Will in the auditorium to watch the group perform.

"We are the Troubletones." Santana declared. It was at that moment that I noticed that they had more than five members. Santana must have convinced the rest of the Cheerios to join as backup dancers. Well that was a problem. It meant that we would have to compete with them at Sectionals.

 _So sick of hearing your words all I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live my life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up all my things I'm do it, just watch me just watch me  
I'm like a rat in a cage about to lose it all  
And I'm not give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in just get it over with watch me, watch me_

 _Cause life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more_

 _Here I go I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you and I don't care  
And I won't look back cause I know if I do I won't make it  
Forgive me I can't take it anymore_

 _I won't look back I won't look back no more hey  
I won't look back I won't look back no more hey_

 _So here I go I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you and I don't care  
And I won't look back cause I know if I do I won't make it  
Forgive me I can't take it anymore_

So they turned out to better than I thought they were. That was definitely a problem. There were definitely going to be a challenge to us. We would have to come up with a way to beat them and we would need to do it fast.

"We're in trouble." Will stated.

The Troubletones have formed and Daisy is part of them. Also we found out what happened with Anna. The songs are "Nothing" by The Script, "Brown-Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison, "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2 and "I'm Gone, I'm Going" by Lesley Roy. Please don't forget to review


	4. When Life Gives You Lemons

The show was this week. Artie was going to be directing and Jessa was the stage manager. I was glad that she was going to be involved in the production. One casting decision that I wasn't entirely sure about was Mike as Wen, but he was surprisingly at wrapping. Another thing we did was since we had more girls we made the antagonist Ray a girl, Rachel played by…Rachel. I did have a feeling that the show was going to be a big success and I could submit a copy of it for my Juilliard resume. Something that you could see worked better because I could prove I was good at acting, even though this was my first role.

"So are you going to start working on your résumé yet?" I asked Jessa.

"I don't know what to put on it." She remarked.

"Well you have four straight national championships." I pointed out.

"I don't know if they'll care if I won a show choir competition." She replied.

"Maybe not one, but four is special." I replied. "You're incredibly talented. Come on. Where's the Jessa from when we first met? You had enough confidence to power a boat…or something similar that ran on confidence. Where is that girl?"

"That girl wasn't a college dropout." She pointed out.

"A lot of colleges like hearing that the school wasn't right for you." I explained. "Did you even want to go to UCLA?"

"No." She admitted. "I really wanted to go to Juilliard, but I fucked up."

"That's what you need to say during the interview." I explained. "Well leave it PG, but talk about how much you love the school. So, I'll see you at rehearsal."

I went to school wearing a tartan corset dress with a tattered skirt and black heels and red leather jacket. I couldn't help but notice that the choir room felt much more spacious. We would need to find more members somehow. I was excited about the musical, but I wanted to win Sectionals too.

"Okay, we can't just sit through this pity party." Kathryn remarked. "We need to sing."

 _Na-na-na, na-na-na_

 _Take a look around whoever thought we'd all be here  
So let's mess around cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me, are you with me_

 _Let the music groove you, let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing  
Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it  
Come on come on turn up the music_

 _All we have is now, let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out, so everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand, but we'll make em if we can  
Do you hear me, are you with me_

 _Let the music groove you, let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing  
Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it  
Come on come on turn up the music_

"She's right." Will agreed. "We can't let anything get us down right now. We are going to win Sectionals with or without them. So let's put on a musical."

I needed to work on my lines. This play was important to me because it was one of my favorite movies and I wanted to see if we could successfully do this. One change was Kathryn's character was now Moira 'Mo' Banks. We figured being Indian wasn't too important to the character. However, it did show that we could more diversity in our arts program.

I decided that it would be a good time to talk to my mom.

"So did Dad really never tell you that he got divorced?" I asked her as I sat on the couch.

"No, I can't believe that I married such an awful person." She replied. "I'm just glad that I got you and Frannie out of it."

"Well I'm glad I have you too." I remarked. "Even though my real mother is alive, no one will ever replace you."

"I'm glad to know that." She remarked.

In the morning, we got an invitation to see the Warblers perform outside of our school. They had a new lead singer. According to Blaine, his name was Sebastian. He was very tall.

 _My girl is hotter than your girl, you know it, you know it  
Yeah my ride is sweeter than your ride, you know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us  
You know we own this party, you know we run this town  
I'm about to steal your girlfriend, I'm about to knock you down_

 _Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Never really got an invitation did ya, did ya, did ya_

 _Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us_

 _You know we rule beach show, we kick sand in your face  
We're gonna crash your birthday and eat up all your cake  
Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Are you a member of the loser nation, loser, loser_

 _Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us_

Well apparently they knew that we were performing _Lemonade Mouth_ , they were good, even if that song is very douchey. I was pretty sure that we wouldn't see them at Sectionals this year. That meant that we would probably see them at Regionals I guess. Of course we'd have to get there first which would involve finding new members and also beating the Troubletones. I couldn't help but wonder who else we would face at Sectionals if we were not going to be facing the Warblers though.

On opening night, I was in the girls dressing room with Kathryn and Cara, who was the makeup artist. My hair was in a braid and I wore a white floral dress with a brown belt and blue cardigan with tan boots. Kathryn wore a blue dress.

"So I can't believe that I get to be on stage in a dress." Kathryn admitted. "You know Olivia is lot like how you used to dress."

"Well I like the new look better." Cara declared before looking to Katherine. "And I'm sorry for some of the things I said about you. I didn't know you."

"Well we've all changed." I declared before I began to sing.

 _Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet a girl on a string  
Broke away, learned to fly if you want her back gotta let her shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you cause the girl you thought you knew_

 _She's so gone, that's all over now  
She's so gone, you won't burn her out  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone_

 _She's so gone away like history  
She's so gone baby this is me_

 _She's so gone, that's all over now  
She's so gone, you won't burn her out  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone, she's so gone  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone, so long she's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone_

"You know that is my song." Kathryn pointed out with a smirk.

"You know you two would probably be better suited for each other's roles." Cara declared. "Faith has a better voice and should be singing the bigger songs."

"Well Kathryn wanted the part, so I decided to give it to her." I explained.

"So do you have a dick?" Cara asked.

"Cara!" I chided her.

"No, it's fine." Kathryn responded. "I do right now. I'm currently taking hormones and I'm saving up some money to get an operation which I might be able to afford before the year is over."

"Well if you need any help with it, I could donate a little." I offered.

"No, I'll feel better if I can earn this on my own." Kathryn responded. "Now we have a show to do."

The next night before the show, I couldn't help but notice that Rachel was crying. Apparently, she didn't think that she would get into this school that she wanted to. It was some super elite school in New York that I had never heard of. I didn't understand why she wanted to major in musical theatre. That wouldn't help you get on Broadway, but NYU had a good program. Lucy decided to sing something to see if it would cheer her up.

 _I can't pretend to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here, know that I'm real_

At that point, Blaine came in.

 **Say what you want or don't talk at all  
** _Not gonna let you fall_

 _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small, but you can try on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

Next Kathryn and Puck came in.

 _You used to brave the world all on your own  
But now we won't let you go, go it alone  
_ **Be who you wanna be always stand tall  
** _ **Not gonna let you fall**_

 _ **Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

Finally, Rachel began to sing.

 _I never knew that you could take me so far  
I've wanted the home that you are  
_ _ **The ones always be more than I need**_

 _ **Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

 _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

We all gave her hugs after that and I could tell that Will couldn't have been any prouder. The important thing that we had learned from being together was that we were like a family and that was why it hurt when the others decided to leave. They were like estranged members of the family now. It was kind of hard to explain. I just hoped that they would come back after Sectionals.

One thing I didn't even consider was how relevant this play was to what was currently going on. I just wanted to perform it. I had completely forgotten that it was about the importance of the arts. That was kind of cool. I realized should talk about what actually happened in the show.

We were on the stage in Halloween costumes because we were performing the most popular number which debuted at the Halloween dance. I really wanted to sing this song more than I wanted to do the show honestly and it was the main reason I wanted to be Olivia.

 _I'm trying hard to fight these tears I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear, I'm sorry  
You know I've got get it out I can't take it  
That's being friends about_

 _I, I wanna cry I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside it isn't right  
I gotta live in my life_

 _I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more, determinate, determinate  
You and me together we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor determinate, determinate_

Mike then began to rap.

 **It's Wen and I'm heaven sent, use it like a veteran  
Renegade lemonade use it like my medicine  
Go ahead and try name way better then  
Reason why the world's picking us instead them  
People need a breather cause they feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Hurry up and let us in Knock!  
Cause we come into your house  
People keep on smiling they got lemons in they mouth  
I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
While they in it for the bill, you just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I aint playing around  
Put your feet up on the ground and make that sound what**

 _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more, determinate, determinate  
You and me together we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor determinate, determinate_

The show ended up being a huge success. At our first show, we ended making more than two football games. I hoped that it would show people the importance of the arts in schools.

From there Jessa and I went home. Jessa took out some papers.

"What Mama doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm working on my application for Juilliard." She stated. "I really want to do this with you and I don't know if I'll get in, but I really want to try. I want to be with both of you wherever we go."

"I promise that you always will be. I would never dream of leaving you." I told her. I just knew that I couldn't wait until the end of the year.

So that was Lemonade Mouth. Looks like the Juilliard thing will last for a while. The songs are "Turn Up the Music", "Don't Ya Wish You Were Us", "She's So Gone", "More Than a Band" and "Determinate". Please don't forget to review.


	5. Showdown

Things were kind of weird. My mother was subbing in Geometry. You'd think that it wouldn't be weirder than Jessa teaching Sex Ed, but it actually was. I still didn't know that much about her. She was also the coach of the team that we were against at Sectionals and tensions were kind of high between our two groups.

Once I was in Glee club, I began sing.

 _I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a…bit  
Behind this wall, you just walked through it_

 _And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

 _No I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go, let go oh  
No I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go, let go oh_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

 _Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here, I wish you were here_

"What was your inspiration for that song?" Rachel asked me. I supposed I could tell them. They were friends.

"Okay, so most of you don't know this, but…Miss Walker is my mom." I explained. My dad left her shortly after I was born, telling me and my sister that she was dead. I just found out a few months ago."

"So, wait, your mother is Broadway royalty?" Rachel asked. I sighed. That was not the point I was trying to make. Not to mention she wasn't on Broadway until after she had me, so I didn't have Broadway in my blood.

Later, I found that Sue put out her first attack ad against Burt. It was basically attacking him for his heart attack. He didn't have a baboon heart though, but Sue didn't actually say that he did, she said MIGHT. People might think that. It still didn't make me very happy.

In school, I'm pretty sure that Brittany was leading by a wide margin. Kathryn told me that she didn't want me to say that she might not be smart enough to be class president. Though, maybe you didn't have to be smart. I mean George W. Bush was president. I did hear rumors that he was faking stupidity to appeal to common voters however.

You know it was around the time that we had our annual guys vs. girls competition and we actually had an even number this time I think. I supposed we would have to wait to see what Will was going to do.

We were told to meet him in the auditorium. The Troubletones were also there. Something was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Miss Walker told us to meet her here." Santana answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue told us the same thing." I replied. "I just want to compete without getting vicious."

"I think I want to get vicious, Mosquito Bites." Santana argued. "The Troubletones are three F: fierce, femme, phenomenal."

"That's only two Fs." Sadie pointed out.

At that point, Will came in playing the guitar while my mom sang. I didn't know he could play. He was holding out on us.

 _It's been a long time since you came around  
It's been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
You taste like whiskey when kiss me oh  
I'd give anything again to be your babydoll  
This time I'm not leaving without_

 _He said "Sit back down where you belong , in the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me"_

 _Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about baby you and I_

 _You and I, you, you and I  
You and I, you, you and I  
You, you and I_

 _We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men Imma serve my whole life: my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

 _Something, something about the chase_ Six whole years  
 _Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_  
 _Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love you_

 _You and I, you and I, I'd rather without you and I  
You and I, you and I Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I_

 _It's been a long time since you came around  
It's been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you_

"Well that was really romantic and amazing." Rachel admitted. "What was the point though?"

"It's to announce that in lieu of our usual competition, we will be running a friendly competition." Will declared.

"This year we will be running McKinley High's first annual Glee-Off." My mother added. That sounded like one of Sue's plans to get rid of us.

As I was preparing to leave, I was stopped by my mother.

"Do you have plans for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Well I was going to have dinner with my girlfriend and my daughter." I explained.

"Bring them over to my place." She offered. "I can cook something for you. I'd like to get to know you better."

I thought about her offer. She hadn't actually done anything wrong other than cheat on my dad, but after knowing my dad, I could see why.

So that night, I wore a black sweater and tartan miniskirt with tights and black buckle boots. I held both Jessa and Beth's hands before Jessa knocked on the door.

"This is a nice house." I commented.

"Thank you." She replied. "So who is this?"

"Beth." My daughter answered.

"I named her after you." I explained.

"Well she's adorable." Anna said. "Wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure." I replied as Jessa took Beth to the living room.

"So there's something that I didn't tell you." She stated. "I did cheat on your father, but I was sure that you were his."

"How?" I questioned.

"Because not even he knew that I cheated on him with a woman." She responded. "He divorced me before I could find out if it would go anywhere."

"Did it?" I questioned.

"It did, but we broke up a few months later." She admitted.

"So have there been other women?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm single now." She responded. "Now let's eat."

The next day in Glee, Will came into the room.

"Okay, we have our work cut out for us with this number." He explained. "The Troubletones have a lot of good voices, but so do we. Who was some suggestions?"

"We should do something that show how strong we are." I stated. "I'm not sure of the song, but I think we need to show that we will not be messed with."

"I have the perfect song for that." Kathryn announced as she began to sing.

 _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_

 _Stone hard, machine guns firing at the ones who run  
Stone hard though as bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
I am titanium_

"We will definitely put that one under consideration." Will promised. That meant that we probably weren't going to do it. At least she sounded beautiful.

Later in the day, I was with Cara. I told her about what happened.

"So it sounds like you had a crazy night." She replied.

"I liked it." I stated. "It'd be nice to have a relationship with her. I'm really tired of Santana."

"Well your boobs aren't too small. You just have a small frame." She remarked. "Hey, Santana, why don't you go blow some guy and leave Faith alone?"

I doubted Santana wanted to do that.

"You can't out insult me, midget." Santana replied. "I'm from Lima Heights. I was raising on this stuff."

"Then we'll settle this another way." I suggested. "We're not going to go with physical violence, so we'll play some dodgeball."

I knew that this had a lot of room go in a weird direction, but we needed to show them that we wouldn't be beaten and this was a good way to do it.

Later we went to the gym and balls began to fly. I wore a white tee and black shorts. I wasn't sure if we were actually good at dodgeball. I knew if we played basketball, we'd probably win. Those cheerleaders could definitely move. Eventually, it was down to just me and Santana. I was hit first.

"Good game." I stated. Suddenly, Rory walked back over and they began to bombard him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He's down. The game's over. Stop being bullies here."

"We're better than this." Kathryn added.

I decided to talk to Daisy in the hallway

"What happened in there?" I questioned.

"We just got a little carried away." She responded. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Hey, Flatty, I need to talk to you." Santana declared.

"I really don't want to hear you anymore." I told her.

"I'm here to apologize." She remarked. "I'm sorry that you have such tiny boobs and I'm sorry that New Directions is going to lose at Sectionals. I'm also sorry that you sound like a screaming banshee."

I then took her into the bathroom because I wasn't going to say what I was about to say in the middle of the hallway. I had found her weakness.

"I know why you pick on me." I told her. "You're afraid to be out like I am. You're in love with Brittany, but you don't want anyone to know about it and you're afraid she won't love you back. You're nothing but a self-loathing bitch and a coward."

I then walked out of the bathroom, not seeing a girl turn her phone off.

When I got home, I saw another ad by Sue. They were just getting pathetic. It was like a cartoon. No one was going to take anything that she said seriously anymore. I didn't know why anyone ever did.

The next day we had a coin flip to determine who would be going first. It was us. We took the stage and began to sing.

 _Fall!_

 _Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_

 _All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive paranoid, I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away_

 _I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive paranoid, I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away_

The next day, we had our first debate. I really wasn't interested in it. I had loyalty and I was going to vote for Kathryn no matter what. Something interesting did happen, though. Rachel announced that she was withdrawing her candidacy to support Kathryn. I really didn't even know that she was running to be honest. That was how little I had been paying attention. She was like Ralph Nader.

Latter in the day was the Troubletones' number. They were all wearing black dresses. They all looked very pretty in them.

 _I let it fall my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands they were but my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet_

 _But there's a side to you that I never knew never knew  
All the things you'd say they were never true never true  
And the games you played you would always win always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames  
Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for ya_

 _But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames  
Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

 _Let it burn,  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

At that point, Santana walked over to me with the same fire in her eyes. The first thing that she did was slap me.

"What the fuck?" I responded as I grabbed my face.

"Everyone's gonna know because of you." She told me. "Some girl recorded us in the bathroom."

"The school already knows." I pointed out.

"Not just the school you idiot, the whole Congressional district." She explained. What did I do?

So Faith got to know Anna a little bit better and her mother isn't that much different. Also she outed Santana. The songs are "Wish You Were Here" by Avril, "You and I" by Lady Gaga, "Titanium" by David Guetta, "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin and "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. Please don't forge to review.


	6. I Kissed A Girl

I had to figure out something to do. I couldn't believe that I outed Santana, even if it was accidental. I needed to make it up to her, and I had an idea of how to do that. At the moment, we were in Figgins's office because for some reason, Santana was in trouble for slapping me.

"This school has a zero tolerance policy against violence." Figgins declared.

"Wait, since when?" I asked. I could think of several instances of violence that no one was

"It's new this year." Figgins replied. "There will be dire consequences for this, Miss Lopez."

"Okay, no." I declared. "You can't just pick and choose who to suspend. Last week I saw one of the football players punch someone and he didn't get suspended."

"Why are you defending her?" Will asked in confusion. "She hit you."

"She slapped me. It's not like she left a bruise or anything." I pointed out. "I don't think it's fair to punish her with what the public is seeing. Obviously her outburst was a result of pent-up aggression from the commercial. I think we need to help her deal with it instead."

The two of us then walked out.

"I'm a mischievous bitch, but I can't figure out why you would do that." Santana admitted.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I should have checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom." I replied. "I still stand by what I said, but I think more than anything, you need help. I meant that I wanted you to be out instead of in the closet. I have an idea for something that I think you should see. I know what it's like to be outed."

"Did Mr. Schue and Ms. Walker agree to it?" She asked in surprise. They would when I told them about it.

The next day, I walked into school wearing a black top with sleeves and black lace shorts with black and grey striped knee socks with black boots and what I called a lesbian _Scarlet Letter_ necklace. Of course, it probably should have had an L instead of an A.

Anyway, Brittany was promising pixie sticks to anyone who voted for her. It seemed she was not as dumb as she looked, because that was a brilliant strategy. It may have been Santana's idea though. She was probably going to win, but I was going to vote for Kathryn anyway.

In Glee Club, all the Troubletones showed up. I decided to write on the board what the assignment was.

"'I Kissed A Girl'?" Santana asked. "You want us to sing a stupid Katy Perry song?"

"No, the theme is songs by lesbian and bisexual artists." I explained. "It will be songs like this one by Melissa Etheridge."

 _Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning flame_ _  
_ _I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin', my heart is getting played_ _  
_ _Tonight you told me that you ache for something new_ _  
_ _And some other woman's been looking like something that might be good for you_

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_ _  
_ _Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

 _But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you_ _  
_ _And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you_ _  
_ _It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from_ _  
_ _When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

 _Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_ _  
_ _Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

 _But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you_ _  
_ _And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you_ _  
_ _It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from_ _  
_ _When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

"That actually wasn't that bad." Santana commented. "You sucked less than usual."

It seemed like I was making progress. It would probably take more to get her to admit to the world that she was gay. I wondered if she would possibly come out during the election assembly. It seemed like it would be an awesome way to do it.

I decided that I needed to talk to Sugar, Mercedes and Daisy because I figured that the Troubletones would most useful in helping Santana because they were her friends. I was beginning to wonder if it was any of my business whether she came out or not though.

"Okay, so I think that if anyone is going to be able to convince Santana to be true to herself, it'll be you guys." I told them. "I was wondering if maybe you could come perform a song for her."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Sugar responded. "We just need to decide which one of us is going to sing."

"I'll do it." Daisy replied. "You know I came out around the same time you did, but no one really cared because I wasn't head cheerleader."

"I was only head cheerleader for about a day after I came out." I declared.

That afternoon, Daisy was in the choir room with her guitar. I hoped that she knew what she was doing.

 _I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_

 _Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in  
_ _Jumped in a cab here I am for the first time, look to my right and see the Hollywood sign_ _  
_ _This is all so crazy, everybody's looking so famous_

 _My tummy turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick_ _  
_ _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_ _  
_ _That's when the taximan turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on_ _  
_ _And the Jay-Z song was on and the Jay-Z song was on._

 _So I put my hands up, they're playing my song_ _,_ _the butterflies fly away_ _  
_ _Nodding my head like yeah_ _,_ _moving my hips like yeah_ _  
_ _I've got my hands up, they're playing my song_ _I know I'm gonna be okay_ _  
_ _Yeah it's a party in the USA_ _,_ _yeah it's a party in the USA_

 _Feeling jumping gonna fly back to my hometown tonight_ _  
_ _Something stops me every time, the DJ plays song and I feel alright_

 _So I put my hands up, they're playing my song_ _,_ _the butterflies fly away_ _  
_ _Nodding my head like yeah_ _,_ _moving my hips like yeah_ _  
_ _I've got my hands up, they're playing my song_ _I know I'm gonna be okay_ _  
_ _Yeah it's a party in the USA_ _yeah it's a party in the USA  
It's a party in the USA_

"I don't think that Miley is bisexual." I declared.

"I'm pretty sure that she is." Daisy argued. I noticed that Santana seemed to be a bit bored. It was kind of frustrating to be honest. I was doing it for her. I was not just trying to stroke my own ego.

That night, I was going out with Jessa. We hadn't had a regular date night in a while. We were going to be leaving Beth with my mom.

"So have you ever thought about dating again?" I asked her as we prepared to leave.

"You want me to date?" She replied.

"I want you to be happy." I pointed out. "We're not Catholic. There aren't any rules about remarrying. I'm sorry that things with Dad didn't work out, but that shouldn't be the only chance you get at love."

"I'll think about it." She remarked. At that moment, I had the crazy thought of my two moms getting together. I knew it probably wouldn't happen because I was pretty sure that my mom was straight.

"So how are things going with Santana at school?" Jessa asked once we got to the restaurant.

"I'm not even sure if she wants this." I admitted. "It's pretty frustrating."

"Well you can't force her to come out." She pointed out.

The next day at school, Santana confronted me.

"What the fuck is your deal? Why do you care if I'm out of the closet or not?" She questioned.

"I care because you're hiding who you are and I don't want you to hurt yourself." I explained. "You don't know how important you are to Brittany. You don't know how much she'd love to kiss you in public. I've been in your position. What do you have to lose? I don't think your parents will throw you out."

Later in the day, Brittany was singing to Santana. It was definitely an interesting song choice, the singer was bisexual. If anyone else had chosen it, I would have been shocked but this was Brittany we were talking about.

 _There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all _

_When the dark of the night comes around that's the time  
That the animal comes alive looking for something wild  
And now we looking like pimps in my gold Trans Am  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag_

 _Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the morn  
But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a _

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all  
And they turn me on when they take it off  
When they take it off, everybody take it off  
There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor  
And they turn me on when they take it off  
When they take it off, everybody take it off _

_Oh, oh, oh, everybody take it off  
Oh, oh, oh, everybody take it off  
Right now take it off, right now take it off  
Right now take it off oh  
Right now take it off, right now take it off  
Right now take it off everybody take it off _

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all  
And they turn me on when they take it off  
When they take it off, everybody take it off  
There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor  
And they turn me on when they take it off  
When they take it off, everybody take it off _

The following day was the election. I had a feeling that Burt was going to win, but Kathryn was going to lose, but I would still vote for her. I was with her and Rachel.

"I feel like a lamb lining up for the slaughter." She admitted. "I'm not going to win this."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." I pointed out. "Al Gore didn't win president and he still great things."

Later in the hallway, I noticed that some guy was hitting on Santana. He didn't seem to care that she was a lesbian. At that point, I got all of the girls together to get the asshole to leave her alone.

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal." He replied.

"She is normal you creep." Rachel remarked.

"So you're all just a bunch of dykes." He replied with a smile. "This could get interesting."

"Actually most of them are straight." I pointed out. "But no straight girl would ever go out with a creep like you."

 _In the day, in the night, say it right, say it all_ _  
_ _You either got it or you don't, either stand or you fall_ _  
_ _When your will is broken, when it slips from your hand_ _  
_ _When there's no time for joking, there's a hole in the plan_

 _Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _No you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _But you got what it takes to set me free_ _  
_ _Oh you could mean everything to me_

 _I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_ _  
_ _I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark_ _  
_ _I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_ _  
_ _And I love what I feel I can show you tonight_

 _Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _No you don't mean nothing at all to me_ _  
_ _But you got what it takes to set me free_ _  
_ _Oh you could mean everything to me_

 _You don't mean nothing at all_ _  
_ _You don't mean nothing at all_

That got a lot of applause from the boys, and not just because some of the things that we did could be seen as homoerotic.

"I have great news." Santana stated. "I told my parents last night and they were cool with it. I just need to tell my abuela."

"Excuse me, New Directions and Troubletones singing groups, I need to speak to Miss Kathryn Hummel in my office." Figgins told us.

It turned out that the ballot box had been stuffed with more votes for Kathryn than we had seniors. They were going to suspend her unless someone else came forward and admitted to it. Maybe Rachel had done it. I hadn't done it and Kathryn hadn't done, so she was the most logical choice.

It also turned out that Santana's grandma was not as cool with it as her parents were. It did not go well. It also turned out that Burt had won and was going to be going to Congress. After everything, Santana was ready for her solo.

 _How, how, how_

 _I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone_ _  
_ _You threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up_ _  
_ _I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes_ _  
_ _In your tight jeans, with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies_

 _Could we fix you if you broke_ _  
_ _And is your punchline just a joke_

 _I'll never talk again, oh girl you left me speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _And I'll never love again oh girl you left me speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_

 _How, how, how, how_

 _And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_ _  
_ _Would you give up, could I give it all up for you_ _  
_ _And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_ _  
_ _Would you give it up, could you give it all up if I promise girl to you_

 _That I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again_ _  
_ _I'll never write a song, won't even sing along_ _  
_ _I'll never love again_

 _How, so speechless yeah_ _  
_ _You left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _Will you ever talk again, oh girl why you so speechless_ _  
_ _You've left me speechless, so speechless_ _  
_ _Some girls may follow me, but you choose death and company_ _  
_ _Why you so speechless oh_

Rachel did come forward, which meant that she was going to be suspended for Sectionals. This was going to be a problem.

So Faith wants her mom and her mom to date. Will this happen? The songs are "I'm the Only One" by Melissa Etheridge, "Party in the USA" by Miley, "Take It Off" by Kesha, "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado and "Speechless" by Lady Gaga. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Hold On To Sixteen

Sectionals was this week and we were running out of time to find another member. Rachel's suspension left us even worse off. My instincts were saying that I should just Cara to be a backup dancer even though I didn't even know if she could dance. One of the reasons that I wasn't really for it was that we probably needed more guys, even though we had less girls than before. I was pretty sure that we were already getting some people from the band, but it still wouldn't give us enough members. We would have to find someone else, preferably someone who could sing.

"Why don't you just ask Sam to come back?" Jessa asked me in bed. "I mean he still goes to school there, right? I just convince him to come back and you'll have a full team."

"I guess I can try it." I remarked. "But can we not talk about Sam and make love?"

The next day before school, I was at the Lima Bean with Kathryn and Blaine. The former was filling out an application because she thought that not winning class president ruined her chances of getting into college. Well, she definitely had the dramatic part of being a girl down.

"Kathryn, just because you lost the race doesn't mean you can't get into college." I pointed out bluntly. "Hell, you probably have a better chance than most applicants because of your status."

"I don't want to get into college just for diversity purposes." She declared.

"Hey guys." A guy in a Warblers uniform interrupted. He then looked at me. "Sebastian Smythe, I imagine you've heard of me."

"Yes I have." I responded.

"Congrats on winning your Sectionals." Blaine told him. "Ours is this week."

"Well if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into shape, it's you, Blaine." Sebastian told him. Was he seriously flirting with him in front of his girlfriend? That was a dick move.

"I need another coffee." Blaine announced before he got up and walked away.

"I don't like you." Kathryn stated.

"That's funny because I don't like you either." Sebastian replied.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, your smirky face or your obnoxious CW hair." Kathryn said.

"Boyfriend, please. The only reason Blaine is with you is because you still have a penis. New Directions is a joke and you're going to lose." Sebastian stated. I could see why she didn't like him. "By the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy and you're be stuck here in a barista skirt."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked as he returned.

"Sebastian was just giving us competition tips." Kathryn lied.

"I have to go. Take care of that Warbler, Kat." Sebastian declared. It was referencing an incident where she had been in charge of the Warblers mascot and it died under her watch. What a dick.

After school, I went to Sam's house with Jessa. We knocked on the door. I wore a pink Pretty Reckless tee with a leather jacket and black studded miniskirt with black boots.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We need your help." I responded. "Can we come in?"

We stepped inside the house. It was nice. His dad must have gotten a new job.

"So do you know why we are here?" I asked.

"Do you want me to come back to Glee?" He responded.

"No, we _need_ you to come back to Glee." I corrected. "Rachel's banned from Sectionals and we don't have enough members for the competition."

"You're kind of our only hope." Jessa added.

"What about your sister?" He asked.

"If you want help getting her back, we can do that. Jessa knows her sister well." I explained. "I think something like this will definitely win you points with her."

"You know what, I'll do it." He replied.

So the next day, Sam walked into the room and we were ready. He was greeted by hugs all around. I really did hope that the Troubletones would rejoin when we win.

"I wouldn't be here if not for you guys." Sam stated. "I sort of lost my way, but I've found it again. I can't wait for us to win at Sectionals."

Santana then came in and hurled some insults at him, but he just hugged her. Well he was certainly better at taking the high road than any of us.

Later at home, Jessa and I were watching Beth as she was coloring. She seemed to like making Shrek pink. She was pretty good at staying in the lines though.

"So are you nervous that we're facing your mom's team at Sectionals?" She asked.

"Judy is my mom, Anna is my mother." I corrected. "And yes, I am a little bit nervous, but I know I'm ready to make her proud. The important thing is that I have we have our auditions on Sunday. Are you ready for that?"

"I think so." She answered.

The dance rehearsals really weren't going that well. I was of the belief that we could win this on our vocals alone. I didn't think that Johan and Sergio were very good dancers. Blaine and Sam were also not getting along that well. It was hard to believe that for the first time ever, we had more guys than girls. I hoped that we would be able to get everything together before the competition, because I didn't want to join the Troubletones. I knew that they would let me, but I probably wouldn't get very many chances to sing. Actually, I didn't know if I wanted to because it would be weird having my mother as my coach, even though I probably would get chances to sing, which I would imagine Santana would not be happy about.

"So how is your college search go?" Kathryn asked me.

"I'm actually auditioning for Juilliard on Sunday." I explained. "Jessa and I are flying to New York. So have you lined up any auditions yet?"

"Maybe I should major in something where I'm more likely to get a job." She told me.

"No, this is your dream." I stated. "You want to be an actress, probably on Broadway, so you should go for it. Apply to every school in New York. I bet your dad can send you anywhere."

On the day of the competition, I wore a blue gradient dress and blue heels. My hair was curled because I thought that it worked better with the particular set of songs that we would be singing.

Before the competition, we saw the Troubletones in metallic silver dresses.

"We just came by to say may the best Glee club win." Anna told us.

So this year our judges were a DMV worker, a judge, and a clown. I was starting to think that they let anyone who says yes judge this competition. We were seated in the audience with Rachel as we watched the Troubletones start their performance.

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend_ _  
_ _No way, no way I think you need a new one_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me_ _  
_ _No way, no way know it's not a secret_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious_ _  
_ _I think about you all the time you're so addictive_ _  
_ _Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_ _  
_ _Don't pretend I thinking you know I'm damn precious_ _  
_ _And hell yeah I'm the one and only princess_ _  
_ _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

 _She's like so whatever_ _  
_ _You can do so much better_ _  
_ _I think we should get together now_ _  
_ _And that's what everyone's talking bout_

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend_ _  
_ _No way, no way I think you need a new one_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me_ _  
_ _No way, no way know it's not a secret_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_ _  
_ _Cause I can cause I can do it better_ _  
_ _There's no other so when's it gonna sink in_ _  
_ _She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_ _  
_ _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_ _  
_ _Cause I can cause I can do it better_ _  
_ _There's no other so when's it gonna sink in_ _  
_ _She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

 _Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend_ _  
_ _No way, no way I think you need a new one_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me_ _  
_ _No way, no way know it's not a secret_ _  
_ _Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

As we headed to the stage, I noticed Mike's dad, my doctor, was in the audience, which was surprising because I had heard he and Mike had had a falling out over Mike's dreams. Kathryn was performing our opening number.

 _He said the way my blue eyes shine put those Georgia stars to shame, I said that's a lie_ _  
_ _Just boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night_ _  
_ _And I was right there beside him all summer long_ _  
_ _And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

 _Well when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song_ _  
_ _The one we danced to all night long_ _,_ _the moon like a spotlight on the lake_ _  
_ _When you think happiness_ _I hope you think that little black dress_ _  
_ _Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans_ _  
_ _When you think Tim McGraw_ _I hope you think of me_

 _And I'm back for the first time since then, I'm standing on your street_ _  
_ _And there's a letter left on your doorstep and the first time that you'll read_

 _Is when you think Tim McGraw_ _I hope you think my favorite song_ _  
_ _Someday you're turn your radio on_ _I hope it takes you back to that place_ _  
_ _When you think happiness_ _I hope you think that little black dress_ _  
_ _Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans_ _  
_ _When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me_ _Oh think of me_

 _You said the way my blue shine put those Georgia stars to shame that night, I said that's a lie_

 _Next up was Sam._

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
 _How's life, tell me how's your family_  
 _I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

 _Cause the last you saw me is still burned the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

 _Well this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what we had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time_

 _I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dream  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right _

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I'd understand _

_Well this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what we had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

I was then singing the closing number. It was a metaphor for the rift in our group.

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly and people would say they're the lucky ones  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat cause I don't even know what page you're on_

 _Oh a simple complication, miscommunication leads to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up that I can't break through_

 _And now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now but I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

 _So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon _

_And now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_The End_

We ended up winning. We extended the invitation for the Troubletones to join us and I hoped my mother would stay in town because I still felt that there was more we could connect about.

On Sunday, I headed to Juilliard for my audition. I was a bit nervous, but I had my recommendation letter from Anna and my DVD of the _Lemonade Mouth_ performance. I felt good as I began to sing. I wanted to impress them by singing an indie song.

 _Give me a second I need to get my story straight,_ _  
_ _My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_ _  
_ _My lover she's wasting for me just across the bar_ _  
_ _My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar_ _  
_ _And I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget_ _  
_ _But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apology_ _  
_ _I'm trying hard to take it back, so if by the time the bar closes_ _  
_ _And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home_

 _Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire_ _  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_ _  
_ _Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire_ _  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight_ _  
_ _Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight_

 _The angels have arrived and I can hear the choir_ _  
_ _So will someone to carry me home_ _  
_ _The moon is on my side I got a reason to live_ _  
_ _Cause I found someone to carry me home_

 _Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire_ _  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_ _  
_ _Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire_ _  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down_ _  
_ _I'll carry you home tonight_

They didn't say anything. I was kind of expecting it to be like _American Idol,_ but they were silent. I hoped that I did good.

So will Faith get into Juilliard? Also Sebastian is transphobic, which isn't that surprising from him. The songs are "Girlfriend" by Avril and"Tim McGraw", "Back to December" and "The Story of Us" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Yes No

The spring semester had begun. There was only one more semester before I was done with high school. I was a little excited about it, but there was also part of me that was a little sad that after the semester, I wasn't going to see some of the friends that I made again, especially since I didn't know what Cara and Daisy were doing for college. You know, I really hadn't hung out with Tina much this year. I actually was pretty sure that I hadn't even seen her very much at all, which didn't make sense because she was still in New Directions.

At lunch, all of the girls decided to crowd around Sadie to see how her summer with Sam had gone before they had broken up. She was a sophomore and he was a junior, so they still had time to figure it out.

"Come on, Sadie, you need to spill." Rachel urged.

"It went a little something like this." Sadie said before she started singing.

 _Got my first real six-string, bought it at the 5 and Dine_ _  
_ _Played until my fingers bled, it was the Summer of 69_ _  
_ _Me and some guys from school had a band we tried real hard_ _  
_ _Jimmy quit, Jody got married should have known we've never get far_

 _And when I look back now that summer seemed to last forever_ _  
_ _And if I had the choice you know I'll always wanna be there_ _  
_ _Those were the best days of my life_ _  
_ _Back in the Summer of 69_

 _And now the times are changing look at everything that's come and gone_ _  
_ _Sometimes I play that old six-string I think about you wonder what went wrong_

 _Standing on your momma's porch you told me that it'd last forever_ _  
_ _Oh the way you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never_ _  
_ _Those were the best days of my life_ _  
_ _Back in the Summer of 69_ _  
_ _It was the summer of 69_ _  
_ _Me and my baby in 69_ _  
_ _It was the summer, summer, summer of 69_

"So you're saying that there was hot sex?" I asked.

"What?' Sadie replied.

"That song is about sex." I answered.

"No it's not." Rachel argued.

"Yeah, it is. 69 refers to 69 position." I explained.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Sadie asked.

Later we went to Glee club where we had a new co-director. The merger meant Will and Anna were going to be working together.

"So for starters, I have an announcement." Will declared. "It's not about what you can see. Miss Walker will be joining us, but the real announcement is that I'm going to ask Miss Pillsbury to marry me."

"That's great. We totally know you won't screw it up this time." Lucy replied. The less we mentioned Terri the better.

"This is the kind of news that you share with your family and you guys are my family." He told us. I hoped he planned on telling his parents. I had met them once during the Christmas when I was living with him. "That's why I want you guys to help me come up with a song to propose with. The assignment for the week is to come up with epic romantic songs."

I knew who the best person for helping me come up with a romantic song was. I also thought that we needed to start preparing to face the Warblers at Regionals. I also wanted to find a way to get Sadie and Sam back together.

Later at home, I was preparing dinner with Jessa. I was making chili because I knew that Beth liked it. It would be ready when she got done with her nap. I wore a black mesh dress with ballet-style wrap stockings and red heels.

"So, Will wants to propose to Miss Pillsbury." I stated. "He asked us to help come up with songs for the proposal."

"Did you have something in mind?" She asked.

"No, it was kind of something that I wanted your help with." I replied. "You know I can't help but wonder if we should be talking about getting married ourselves. We have been together a while after all."

"Well I wouldn't dream of marrying you while you're still in high school." She declared.

"It is generally more accepting when there's a kid involved." I pointed out.

"Just know for right now. It's a no." She responded. "I think we should wait."

The following day at school, I was in the bathroom with Cara. We were doing our makeup. The one thing that I didn't like about being a goth was how much longer the makeup took.

"So I take it that you are still not interested in being in Glee club." I said as I applied my eyeliner

"I can't sing or dance." She responded. "I know you are Daisy are there, but it's not for me."

"Okay." I replied. "So let's talk about romance. Are there any girls that you have eyes on by chance?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to try to set us up?" She asked. She really did know me well.

"Yes." I promised.

"Well, I've liked Daisy as more than a friend, but I've never been able to tell her." She responded. "Also, as my friend, you are obligated not to tell her. It's a secret that is supposed to stay between us and maybe your girlfriend."

I sighed. I hated keeping secrets, but I promised my friend.

Once I got to rehearsal, we had our first proposal song. This one was courtesy of Kathryn and Blaine.

 _You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_ _  
_ _And I'm the kind of fell that will make you feel better when your life gets shook_ _  
_ _So give it a chance, according to your plan_ _  
_ _I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss but please understand_

 **You seem quite shy but you're oh so cute** **  
** **And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you ask me to** **  
** **So just take a chance, try to hold my hand** **  
** **I swear I'[d never let go, just me let me know if you'd be my man**

 _I really want to come out and tell you_

 _Oh darling I love you so_ _  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no** **  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please_ _  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

 _So I gotta ask you I can't be afraid_ _  
_ _I gotta take a chance at a love so what do you say_

 _Oh darling I love you so_ _  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no** **  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please_ _  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze** **  
** _Oh darling I love you so_ _  
_ **If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no** **  
** _Oh darling just take a chance please_ _  
_ **So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

"I don't think that song was right for us." Will stated. You know he was the one that asked us to do it.

I could tell that she was a little bit pissed off when she left and decided to talk to her about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You know he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's the hormones that are making me moody." She explained. "It's something that I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life."

"Are you okay with that?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want to be a woman and I'm pretty sure that I will be around graduation." She answered. "My dad does get a bigger salary as a congressman than as a mechanic."

"Doesn't that also mean that he is around less?" I asked.

"It's different, but I know he is busy changing the world." She replied.

"You know first-term congressmen don't have a lot of pull." I pointed out. "That's why Sue's platform probably would have fallen flat."

After school, I went home and since Beth was having another nap, got into bed with Jessa.

"You know I really like being in a bed with you." I told her.

"Well I happen to quite like it myself." She told me. "You know when I got my grades back for UCLA, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. If not for you, I don't know where, I'd be. I'd probably be stripping or something."

"I don't believe that." I responded.

"It's true. I was having a bit of an existential crisis. I really don't think LA was for me, or maybe I was just lost without you."

"Please tell me that you're not about to start singing that Robin Thicke song." I remarked. I sincerely hoped that would be the only song that he ever got. The guy sucked. We did not need a white R and B singer.

"So when we do get married, what do you want to do?" She questioned. "I know I don't want to wear a tux."

"I don't like the idea of women wearing tuxes." I stated. "It enforces gender roles, which is one reason that people don't take gay relationships seriously. Anyway, we can focus on whatever we're going to do when we get married later. Let's just focus on Will's proposal right now. I finally found out what song I'm going to sing."

"Which one?" She asked me.

"Mommy, Mama, are you in there?" Beth asked from outside of the door.

"We'll be right out." I declared as I hurried to get dressed. Raising a child wasn't easy sometimes.

The following day, I was singing my proposal to idea in Glee. I hoped he would like it and I couldn't help but wonder what Anna would think of it.

 _Well I got lost out there in this world  
Looking for a brand new way to fall down  
It's no surprise that things have gotten worse  
But I thank God you never let me drown _

_But I didn't have to lie to myself for so long  
I didn't have to let myself get so far gone  
I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone  
I didn't have to die to go to Heaven, I just had to go home_

 _Into the arms of my angel, into the piece I left behind  
All I had to do to save my own life was to look into your eyes_

 _But I didn't have to lie to myself for so long  
I didn't have to let myself get so far gone  
I didn't have to make the ones I love feel so alone  
I didn't have to die to go to Heaven, I just had to go home_

 _But I didn't have to lie to myself for so long  
I just had to go home, I just had to go home  
I just had to go home, I just had to go home _

"I don't really think that that song is right either." He replied.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, I don't think you want us to choose the song and we shouldn't have to." I declared. "I think that it's a great idea to have us sing the song while you propose, but as for the song, I think it should be something that you choose."

"She's right, Will." Anna agreed. "If you were asking me to marry you, I'd be more appreciative if I knew that you listened to your heart. I'm actually going to take things a step further. I think you should sing the song to her yourself."

"Okay, you both are right." He agreed. "But I still would like it if you all could be there for me."

However, I decided to talk to him before he delivered his proposal because there was something on my mind. It was probably something that he wouldn't like to hear.

"What's on your mind, Faith?" He asked.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I replied. "You've been dating a while and you've never had sex and you know that she didn't have sex with Dr. Howell even after they were married. Are you sure that she'll want to with you? I know you want to have kids. Not to mention your first marriage didn't work out."

"I appreciate your concern, Faith, but yes I do want to do this." He answered. "Emma makes feel good, like I never did with Terri and even though we've never had sex with each other, I think she will be a good mother. Now if you excuse me, I have a proposal to make and I want you to be there."

We headed to the auditorium. I was going to be playing piano for the song while everyone else was going to be singing backup or dancing.

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_ _,_ _beauty and all she is_ _  
_ _I will be brave_ _,_ _I will not let anything take away_ _  
_ _What's standing in front of me_ _  
_ _Every breath every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ _  
_ _And all along I believed I would find you_ _  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_ _  
_ _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_ _  
_ _And all along I believed I would find you_ _  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love for a thousand more_

After the song was over, Will went out to the audience where she was sitting and then he took out the ring.

"Emma Rose Pillsbury, will you marry me?" He asked her.

"YES!" She screamed before giving him a kiss.

So she said yes. You knew that she would. Not to mention, Cara likes Daisy. The songs are "Summer of 69" by Bryan Adams, "Oh Darling" by Plug-In Stereo and Cady Groves, "Heaven" by 3 Doors Down and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.


	9. Michael

Daisy and I were currently walking down the hallway together. I was trying to keep my promise to Cara that I wouldn't tell her. I hated keeping secrets between friends. On the other hand, I really liked being friends with the two of them.

"I still can't believe that you sang Taylor Swift at Regionals." She remarked.

"Hey, Taylor is a badass." I argued. "She completely eviscerated John Mayer and Joe Jonas. She won't take anything from anyone and I love her."

"Okay, but there are so many better artists that you could have sang at Regionals." She pointed out.

"Don't tell me that you like Evanescence because I would seriously have to rethink this friendship if you did." I teased.

"No, I was thinking more of Michael Jackson." She replied. "I mean he was an awesome songwriter and other artists could tap into that potential even when the song was hidden by something like a stupid dance. I mean have you heard Chris Cornell's cover of 'Billie Jean'?"

 _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_ _  
_ _Said don't mind but what do you mean I am the one_ _  
_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round_ _  
_ _She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _She told me her name was Billie Jean as she caused a scene_ _  
_ _And every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_ _  
_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _People always told me be careful what you do_ _  
_ _Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_ _  
_ _And Mother always told me be careful who you love_ _  
_ _But careful what you do because the lie becomes the truth_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_ _  
_ _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_ _  
_ _But the kid is not my son_ _  
_ _She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

 _People always told me be careful what you do_ _  
_ _Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_ _  
_ _And Mother always told me be careful who you love_ _  
_ _But careful what you do because the lie becomes the truth_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_ _  
_ _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_ _  
_ _But the kid is not my son_ _  
_ _She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

Coincidentally, Michael was what Will and Anna had decided that we were going to do this week.

"No artist could ever have the greatest that Michael Jackson did." Will explained. "He was the man and pretty much every male pop and R&B singer since has modeled themselves after him. But Michael Jackson was also more than a great musician. He was also a humanitarian."

"Didn't he rape kids?" Santana asked.

"That was never proven." Will declared. I personally thought that the accusers were jealous that Michael was spending more time with their kids than they were and also hated his music. It was the only rational reason why someone would want him to go to jail.

After school, I went home and was greeted by Jessa at the door. After she gave me a kiss, she smiled at me.

"You got mail today." She said. I went out to the kitchen I noticed something on the table. It was a manila envelope with my name on it. I opened it and looked at the first page.

"Dear Ms. Fabray, we are happy to inform you that you have received early acceptance into the Augustus D. Juilliard School of Performing Arts. We look forward to having you in the fall! Yes, yes, yes!" I declared as I spent the next few minutes jumping for joy. Once I had calmed down, I spoke again. "Shouldn't this had come in a packet?"

"There was a packet, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I knew if you saw the packet you would know you got in." She explained. "I'm sorry for opening your mail."

"What about you? Did you get anything?" I asked.

"You got early acceptance." She pointed out. "I'll probably find out if I got in or not sometime around April when they send out regular acceptance letters. But we should go somewhere to celebrate and we should take Beth out with us."

So that night, I was out with my mom, Frannie, and Jessa and I had also invited Anna.

"So I never thanked you for writing the recommendation letter that helped get Faith into college." Mom declared.

"As much as I'd like to stroke my ego, I think it was mostly Faith's talent that got her in." Anna argued.

"I just that in a few months, we'll be celebrating Jessa's own acceptance." I remarked before giving my girlfriend a kiss.

The following day at school, I wore a black lace top with a matching choker, purple miniskirt, red leggings and black boots. I wanted to share my news and sing my favorite Michael Jackson song.

 _She always takes it with a heart of stone_ _  
_ _Cause all she does is throw it back at me_ _  
_ _I spent a lifetime looking for someone_ _  
_ _Don't try to understand me, simply do the things I say_

 _Love is a feeling give me when I want it_ _  
_ _Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire_ _  
_ _Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman_ _  
_ _Give in to me, give in to me_ _  
_ _Love is a feeling, quench my desire_ _  
_ _Give me when I want it, it's taking me higher_ _  
_ _Love is a woman, I don't wanna hear it_ _  
_ _Give in to me, give in to me_

 _You and your friends are laughing at me in town but it's okay and it's okay_ _  
_ _You won't be laughing girl when I'm not around I'll be okay I'm gonna find a piece of mind_

 _Love is a feeling give me when I want it_ _  
_ _Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire_ _  
_ _Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman_ _  
_ _Give in to me, give in to me_ _  
_ _Love is a feeling, quench my desire_ _  
_ _Give me when I want it, cause I'm on fire_ _  
_ _Talk to me woman, give me when I want it_ _  
_ _Give in to me, give in to me_

"So before I say anything about the song, I want to share some news with you guys." I explained. "As of yesterday, I am officially accepted into Juilliard. They loved what I sent them and I even got early acceptance."

"That's great, Faith." Will declared. "That's great for someone who has been through as much as you."

"We're all so proud of you." Rachel added. It was kind of weird hearing it from her.

"I want to thank you all for supporting me every step of the way, even when I was at my lowest." I stated. "So what are we going to do about the Warblers?"

"I think I know what Michael Jackson would do." Blaine replied. "He would take it to the streets."

So we went to a parking garage that night. We were wearing leather jackets with the girls in dresses and the guys in pants. It was fitting considering the song that we were singing.

 _They told him don't you ever come around here_ _  
_ _Don't wanna see your face better disappear_ _  
_ _The fire's in their words and their words are really clear_ _  
_ _So beat it, just beat it_ _  
_ _You better run you better do what you can_ _  
_ _Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man_ _  
_ _You wanna be tough better do what you can_ _  
_ _So beat it but you wanna be bad_

 _Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated_ _  
_ _Show them funky strong is your fight_ _  
_ _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ _  
_ _Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it_

 _They're out to get you better leave while you can_ _  
_ _Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_ _  
_ _You wanna stay alive better do what you can_ _  
_ _So beat it, just beat it_ _  
_ _You have to show them that you're really not scared_ _  
_ _You're playing with your life this aint no truth or dare_ _  
_ _They'll kick you, they'll beat you and they'll tell it's far_ _  
_ _So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

 _Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated_ _  
_ _Show them funky strong is your fight_ _  
_ _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ _  
_ _Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it_

At that point, Sebastian hurled a slush at Kathryn. It hit him in the face and he went down in pain. What the hell happened? He was bleeding. He had to take him to the emergency room. I waited with Kathryn in the waiting room.

"How is he?" She asked the doctor.

"His right cornea is deeply scratched and he's going to need surgery." The doctor explained. Well that was bad news. We talked to the police, but they couldn't classify it as an assault unless we could come up with proof of intent to harm. In other words, they didn't want to do anything.

When we got to Glee Club, Artie was severely pissed. I'd never seen him so angry before. It had to be pent-up aggression coming out.

After rehearsal, Santana came over to me, but I was not sure why.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your help with something." She remarked. "I'm not entirely sure why but this new makeover has made you the baddest bitch in school. I want your help getting revenge on Sebastian because I know that you're angry about what happened to Blaine. We can't let him get away with this."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm going to have to decline your invitation." I remarked. "I'm a parent and I don't want to set a bad example for my parent. It may not be something that you understand, but I'm not going to help you."

I was angry. I was very angry. I wasn't going to lie about that, but I didn't want Beth to think that revenge was the way to go. I had to be a better parent than that.

After school, Kathryn took me and Cara to the Lima Bean. Apparently she had something that she wanted to tell us.

"You know I really need to get home." I declared. "Can you please make this quick?"

"I just wanted to say that I am officially a finalist for NYADA." Kathryn replied with glee.

"You're getting a car?" Cara asked.

"Not Miata, NYADA." She explained.

"Okay, so what's a NYADA?" Cara replied.

"It's this other performing arts school in New York." I answered. "Apparently there was more than one even though I've never heard of it before this past year. Anyway, that is good for you, but please don't tell me that is the only school that you applied for."

"Well I did apply to Liberty and NYU." She remarked.

"So have you heard about Blaine at all?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

The next day, Puck was in the choir room with his guitar.

 _You'll never make me stay, so take your weight off of me  
I know your every move, so won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before, but I was too blind to see  
That you seduce every man, this time you won't seduce me_

She's saying that's okay, hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff that you want, I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes, she's touching me so to start  
She says there's no turning back, she trapped me in her heart

Dirty Diana, no, Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana, no, Dirty Diana  
Let me be

She says she has to go home cause she's real tired you see  
But she hates sleeping alone, why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home, she's probably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to say that I was alright

 _Dirty Diana, no, Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana, no, Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana, no, Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana, no Dirty Diana_

After school, I went with Jessa to see Blaine. Kathryn was already there.

"So we brought you some eye patch movies." I explained. "We've got _Pirates of the Caribbean, Valkyrie, and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow."_

"You know it really means a lot that you guys would come by to check on me." Blaine declared. "But I want to raise my glass to Kathryn for being a NYADA finalist and to you Faith for getting into Juilliard.

So the surgery is this week. Honestly I'm terrified."

"Hey, you'll do fine even if they can't fix your eye." I assured him. "It might even give you an advantage because people are looking for what makes a person unique. Not to mention, we won't love you less."

The next day after school, we got ready for a group number that was supporting Blaine.

We did find out that Santana managed to catch Sebastian on tape saying that he put rock salt in the slush, but Kathryn didn't want to use it as evidence. It would have been nice to cripple the Warblers by removing their best singer, but it wouldn't be that rewarding to beat them. We could beat them with Sebastian.

 _Another day has gone, I'm still all alone_ _  
_ _How could this be, you're not here with me_ _  
_ _You never said goodbye, someone tell me why_ _  
_ _Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold_

 _Every day I sit and ask myself how did love slip away_ _  
_ _Something whispers in my ear and says_

 _That you are not alone, I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far away, I am here to stay_ _  
_ _But you are not alone, I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_ _  
_ _For are not alone_

 _Whisper three words then I'll come running_ _  
_ _And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there_

 _That you are not alone, I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far away, I am here to stay_ _  
_ _But you are not alone, I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_ _  
_ _For you are not alone I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far away, I am here to stay_ _  
_ _But you are not alone, I am here with you_ _  
_ _Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_

Kathryn was right. We just needed to kick those Warblers asses on the stage.

So Faith got int Juilliard, but we're waiting to see if Jessa did. Also Blaine was injured. The songs are "Billie Jean", "Give In To Me", "Beat It", "Dirty Diana" and "You Are Not Alone". Please don't forget to review.


	10. Nashville Sound

We were in the choir room while Mr. Schue was dressed like a cowboy. It was kind of weird to be honest. He was performing a country song, but did he have to be so stereotypical. Not to mention he was singing a Luke Bryan whom, while terrible, does not wearing cowboy hats. I really did not like Luke Bryan.

"Stop." I interrupted as everyone stared at me. "I don't think that this performance illustrates country music. I know I've never been to Nashville, but I do know the days of cowboy hats and flannel shirts are all but gone."

"This is what a current country song sounds like." Lucy piped in before she began to sing.

 _Out of all of the places in this little town,_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to coming in here and sit down_ _  
_ _I'm hiding and hoping my face aint too red_ _  
_ _Since we been over been like crazy to get you outta my head_

 _So why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Keep wanting you_

 _Why, why, why would you tell me you'd call me up sometime_ _  
_ _Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_ _  
_ _Like that'd be enough, baby that aint enough_

 _Why you gotta show up in a old t-shirt that I love_ _  
_ _Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_ _  
_ _You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_ _  
_ _Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_

 _Out of all of the places in this little town_ _  
_ _Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"Okay." Will declared. "Well if you haven't guessed this week's assignment is country songs. It seems like I don't know as much about this style as I thought I did, so we could all learn some more. Country music originated in the 1920s, but it was mostly refined to the South. What do you probably don't know if country is one of the reasons we have rock music. Elvis was greatly influenced by it and when I was in high school, two men brought rock to country. They were Billy Ray Cyrus and Tim McGraw."

After school, I was doing something for the first time: going shopping with Anna. We were at the grocery store together.

"So have you thought about dating anyone at all?" I asked her as I picked up some chili.

"I've thought about it a little, but I wasn't sure if you and Frannie would be okay with it." She answered.

"Frannie and I are both adults." I pointed out. "You shouldn't be concerned about what we think about you dating someone. Plus, I definitely wouldn't mind it. I really want you to be happy. It's the same thing that I told Judy. I'm going to be going to school in a few months, so you should be happy for yourselves."

I still wanted them to be happy with each other, but I was still pretty sure that my mom wouldn't go for it.

"So did you talk to Will at all about his display that he put on?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well what did you think of it?" I inquired.

"I thought that it was kind of over-the-top." She admitted. "Also Luke Bryan doesn't dress like that."

"I know, right?" I replied with a laugh. "So I wanted to thank you for teaching me some new recipes."

"Well I missed most of your life and I wanted to make up for it a little." She admitted.

"You know there's something that I have been thinking, if you don't like living by yourself, I could talk to Judy about letting you live with the two of us and Jessa." I offered.

"I don't know if your mom will be okay with that." She replied.

"That's why I was going to ask her." I pointed out. "Do you want me to ask her?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Well I'll ask her and we can see where we go from there." I stated.

The following day, I was wearing a navy tank top with a pair of cutoff shorts and flip-flops with sunglasses. It fit with the persona that I was going for with the song which was a country girl.

 _Picked a wildflower off the side of the road, you put it in my hair  
Two bare feet up on the dashboard, hands are waving through the summer air  
Looking at you, looking at me with the wind strapped to our backs  
Flying as high as a bird in the sky, don't get much better than that_

 _And we sang all the way down to Tupelo, lovestruck right on the money  
Heartbeats a-beating to the radio, kisses sweet as the honey  
And we sang all the way down to Tupelo, lovestruck right on the money  
Heartbeats a-beating to the radio, kisses sweet as the honey  
Down in Tupelo, all the way down in Tupelo _

_Counting the white lines mile by mile, worries slipping away  
Took a back down for a little slow down off the interstate  
We followed the river as far as it goes, smiling the July sun  
Hearing you say that you're falling in love, I said you aint the only one_

 _And we sang all the way down to Tupelo, lovestruck right on the money  
Heartbeats a-beating to the radio, kisses sweet as the honey  
And we sang all the way down to Tupelo, lovestruck right on the money  
Heartbeats a-beating to the radio, kisses sweet as the honey  
Down in Tupelo, all the way down in Tupelo _

That night at dinner, I decided to bring up the situation with my mom. Well it was more of an idea than a situation.

"So Mom, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." I declared.

"What is it, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Well yesterday when Anna and I were shopping together, I brought up the idea that if she didn't like living by herself, she could possibly move in with us." I explained. "I know it would give me a great opportunity to be close to both of you."

"Does she want to do this?" Jessa replied.

"She said that she wanted me to ask you first." I responded. It was mostly true.

Well I think it's something that it would be best for Anna and I discuss amongst ourselves." Mom stated.

So basically, she was telling that she wasn't saying yes or no, but that she was going to talk to Anna about it. You know I wasn't sure if the two of them had ever talked to each other much. They seemed like they were on good terms with each other which was definitely a good thing.

Surprisingly, my mom decided to do it that night, which I was not expecting. I supposed it made sense that Anna had a day job and she was watching Beth during the day. It meant that I was alone with Jessa while Beth was napping.

"So do you really want your mother to live with you?" She asked.

"I actually want my moms to date each other, even though I'm pretty sure that it will never happen." I told her.

"Wow, I know that people tend to typically ship their parents but that is definitely a new one." She commented.

"What's your opinion on how things are going?" I asked.

"I think they're perfect the way that they are." She declared.

 _I got a baby sleeping my bedroom and her momma laughing in my arms_ _  
_ _There's a sound of rain on the rooftop and the game's about start_ _  
_ _I don't know how I got here, but I'm so glad that I did_ _  
_ _And it's crazy to think that one little thing would have changed all of this_

 _Maybe I didn't know it way back when_ _  
_ _But looking back right now it all makes perfect sense_

 _Every stoplight I didn't make, every chance I did or didn't take_ _  
_ _All the nights I went too far, all the girls who broke my heart_ _  
_ _All the doors that I had to close, everything I knew or I didn't know_ _  
_ _Thank God for all I missed, cause it led me here to this_

 _How I cried when my mama passed away_ _  
_ _But now I've got an angel looking out for me today_ _  
_ _So nothing's a mistake_

 _Every stoplight I didn't make, every chance I did or didn't take_ _  
_ _All the nights I went too far, all the girls who broke my heart_ _  
_ _All the doors that I had to close, everything I knew or I didn't know_ _  
_ _Thank God for all I missed, cause it led me here to this_ _  
_ _It led me here to this_

"I love you." I told her. "Speaking about love, maybe we can make it right now."

"You know that this is a weird way to ask someone to have sex with you." She stated with a smile before the two of us went upstairs and began to take our clothes off.

At night, I went down before bed. It was a little strange that my mom wasn't back yet. I decided to turn on the lights and I saw something that caught me by surprise…and filled me with joy. My mom and Anna were making out.

"Faith." Mom replied with a blush on her face. "I can explain."

"You don't need to." I remarked. "I wanted you two to get together. I just never thought that it would happen. I would love to talk about it more but I need to get some sleep."

I walked upstairs with a smile on my face. I couldn't believe that it actually happened. My mother and Anna were together. Well maybe they weren't together, but they were kissing and that was definitely a step in the right direction.

"What's got you so happy?" Jessa asked when I walked into the room.

"I caught my mom and Anna kissing." I explained. "I can't believe this is really happening. Can you pinch me to make sure I am not dreaming?"

She complied and I yelped.

"Ow, not there." I responded. "You're so naughty, but we need to get some sleep."

I woke up and got dressed for school. I couldn't help but wonder if things would be different for Jessa since she was technically a transfer. I didn't know anything about transfer rules, but I really hoped that she would get in, even though we would probably still have to wait a little while to find out.

The next day in Glee, Sam was singing something. He seemed like someone who really liked country music.

 _On a warm summer's evening on a train bound for nowhere_ _  
_ _I met up with a gambler, we were both too tired to sleep_ _  
_ _So we took turns staring out the window at the darkness_ _  
_ _Till boredom overtook us and he began to speak_

 _He said "Son I've made a life out of reading people's faces_ _  
_ _And knowing what the cards were by the way they held their eyes_ _  
_ _So if you don't mind my saying, I can see you're out of aces_ _  
_ _For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice"_

 _And then the night got deftly quiet and his face lost all expression_ _  
_ _Said "If you're gonna play the game boy, you gotta learn to play it right"_

 _You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em_ _  
_ _Know when to walk away and know when to run_ _  
_ _You never count your money while you're sitting at the table_ _  
_ _There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done_

 _You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em_ _  
_ _Know when to walk away and know when to run_ _  
_ _You never count your money while you're sitting at the table_ _  
_ _There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done_

That really didn't sound like any country song that I heard today, but that was probably a good thing. I was pretty sure that in the 70s there was a brand of pop country that had artists like Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton in it.

At the end of the week, we got together for a group number and I was really glad that Will hadn't decided to make us dress up like cowboys again. One thing that had happened during the week was that he stepped down from his potential as Spanish teacher and became a History teacher. I wasn't sure how he could just change subjects like that. It was probably because it was a public school. Maybe there wasn't a rule that said that he couldn't do that. The new Spanish teacher seemed like an improvement because he was Hispanic.

 _I woke up early this morning around 4:00 am_ _  
_ _With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate_ _  
_ _I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep_ _  
_ _But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

 _Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms_ _  
_ _I've been trying my best to get along, but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

 _Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em_ _  
_ _Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me_ _  
_ _Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather_ _  
_ _In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me,_

 _Someday I'm gonna run across your mind,_ _  
_ _But don't worry I'll be fine I'm gonna be alright_ _  
_ _While you're sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight_ _  
_ _I'll be over you and on with my life_

 _So take your records take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em_ _  
_ _Take your cat and leave my sweater cause we've got nothing left to weather_ _  
_ _In fact I'll feel a whole lot better but you'll think of me_ _  
_ _Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't need em_ _  
_ _Take your space and take your reasons but you'll think of me_ _  
_ _Take your cat and leave me sweater cause we got nothing left to weather_ _  
_ _In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

Anyway, next week was Valentine's Day and I couldn't wait for it.

So the important thing that happened in this chapter was Judy and Anna getting together. The songs are "Why Ya Wanna" by Jana Kramer, "Tupelo" by Lauren Alaina, "This" by Darius Rucker, "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers and "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Heart

Valentine's Day was this week and I was feeling good. It was great to celebrate Valentine's Day and be in love. I was however hoping that this Valentine's Day would be mono-free. I knew to make sure that Jessa was the only one that kissed me. Also I wanted to get her a gift. It would be our first real Valentine's Day together. We had technically been together on Valentine's Day before, but we had just started dating and we weren't sure if we were in love or not. Now I knew that I was in love with her and I was excited. It just made me want to sing.

 _It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat_

 _No one compares, you stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby and I keep it in repeat_

"Hey, Faith." Sam declared as he came to me in the hall.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Mercedes and I were starting a Christian club and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining at all." He remarked.

"I guess I can check it out." I agreed. "When is it meeting?"

"It's about to start. Come on." He replied as he took my hand and took me to a classroom. I took a seat and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the first meeting of The God Squad." Mercedes remarked. "This is a club for those who believe in Jesus and aren't afraid to show it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who's this guy?" I asked referring to the guy with dreadlocks sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Joe Hart. I've lived here awhile, but I've been homeschooled and am just starting at secular school." He explained.

"I thought this club would be a good way to welcome Joe to McKinley." Mercedes replied. "Now the first order of business is Valentine's Day is coming up. I was thinking that could serenade people for a small fee of 10 dollars."

"I guess that sounds okay." I agreed. "Now I have to get to Glee club."

"Good morning, New Directions!" Will greeted us. "In honor of Valentine's Day, all songs this week should feature the word love or heart in the title. Now Regionals is next week and we need $250 for costumes and hairspray."

At that point, Sugar took out her checkbook and wrote a check for $250.

"Sugar, I can't take that." Will declared.

"Yes you can." I told him. "She's being charitable which is a good thing. I mean it's better than a bake sale. I personally would like to thank her."

"Okay, everyone give it up for Sugar." Will said as he took the check.

"I love the sound of applause even I have to buy it." Sugar stated. "Now, everyone look under your chairs, except for you Artie. Yours kept moving, so it's in the wastebasket."

We looked to see chocolate under our chairs. That was another thing that I liked about Valentine's Day. I still had to figure out what to get Jessa.

"V-Day is my favorite day and to celebrate, my daddy bought out Breadstix for the night, which I'm calling the Sugar Shack and you're all invited! Though, you need to bring dates, because single people on Valentine's Day is depressing."

"But you're single." Mercedes pointed out.

"Not for long." Sugar declared confidently.

During lunch, we got our first God Squad request. We were going to be singing to Sugar for Artie. I was pretty sure that both he and Rory wanted her. Joe was singing and Sam was rapping.

 _f I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)_ _  
_ _If I told you you were beautiful would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)_ _  
_ _Well, baby I've been around the world but I aint seen myself another girl (like you)_ _  
_ _This ring here represents my heart but there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")_

 _Yeah, because I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_ _  
_ _I can see us on the countryside, sitting on the grass, laying side by side_ _  
_ _You could be my baby, let me make you go crazy girl, you amaze me_ _  
_ _Aint gotta do nothing crazy see, all I want you to do is be my love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) My love (_ **So don't give away** _) My love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) Aint another woman that can take your spot, my love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) My love (_ **So don't give away** _) My love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) Aint another woman that can take your spot, my love_

 **I don't know why she hesitates for man, Shorty, cool as a fan** **  
** **On the new once again but, still has fan from Peru to Japan** **  
** **Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan if you got a man, try to lose him if you can** **  
** **Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high** **  
** **When they wanna come kick it with a stand-up guy** **  
** **(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by** **  
** **Cause you aint been seen with a man so fly** **  
** **Baby friends so fly I can go fly private, cause I handle my B.I.** **  
** **They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire** **  
** **I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny** **  
** **I'm patient, but I aint gonna try you don't come, I aint gonna die** **  
** **Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why? Me and your boyfriend we aint no tie** **  
** **You say you wanna kick it when I aint so high? Well, baby it's obvious that I aint your guy** **  
** **Aint gon' lie, I feel your space but forget your face, I swear I will** **  
** **St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill just bring wit me a pair, I will**

 _Yeah, because I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_ _  
_ _I can see us on the countryside, sitting on the grass, laying side by side_ _  
_ _You could be my baby, let me make you go crazy girl, you amaze me_ _  
_ _Aint gotta do nothing crazy see, all I want you to do is be my love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) My love (_ **So don't give away** _) My love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) Aint another woman that can take your spot, my love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) My love (_ **So don't give away** _) My love_ _  
_ _(_ **So don't give away** _) Aint another woman that can take your spot, my love_

After school, I decided to see if I could find something to get Jessa and I happened to see what I thought would be the perfect gift for her. I put it in a box.

"Jessa, I'm home." I declared as I held the box behind my back. She came downstairs in a red dress. "I got you something."

"Is this a live animal?" She questioned as she opened the box and a black and white cat stuck its head out. "You got me a kitty?"

"Technically, I got us a kitty." I pointed out. "Her name is Jade."

"Did you buy everything else that goes with a cat?" She asked as she held Jade in her arms and pet her. Jade purred happily.

"Yes, there's litter and food and a scratching post in the car." I explained.

"Well my gift isn't anywhere near as good as this." She admitted.

 _I've never been the kind that you call lucky,_ _  
_ _Always stumbling around in circles_ _  
_ _But I must have stumbled into something_ _  
_ _Look at me am I really alone with you_

 _I wake up feeling that my life's worth living_ _  
_ _I can't recall when I last felt that way_ _  
_ _Guess it must be all this love you're giving_ _  
_ _Never knew, never knew I could feel like this_

 _But I guess some hearts they just get all the right breaks_ _  
_ _Some hearts have the stars on their side_ _  
_ _But some hearts they just have it so easy_ _  
_ _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

 _Even hearts like mine get lucky_ _  
_ _Get lucky sometimes_ _  
_ _Even hearts like mine_

 _Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_ _  
_ _Some hearts have the stars on their side_ _  
_ _Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_ _  
_ _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_ _  
_ _Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_ _  
_ _Some hearts have the stars on their side_ _  
_ _Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy_ _  
_ _Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

The next day, I was with the God Squad when Santana asked us to sing a song for Brittany. I was for it and so were Sam and Mercedes, but there was the issue of Joe.

"I've never met a gay person before." He said once we were in the room.

"Hey, I'm Faith." I declared as I held my hand out to him. He just looked at me funnily. "I'm a gay person."

"Well we have to think about this." Mercedes replied. "We need to make sure everyone is comfortable with this."

"Give me a day to think about it." Joe requested. I supposed it was fair.

I couldn't really why anyone would have a problem with two people expressing love for each other. There was nothing more beautiful than love and it didn't matter if two people weren't the same race, or if they were the same people, or if one of them was older than the other…okay so the last one probably mattered to some extent.

I still hadn't gotten any answer from Joe when I got ready to go to Sugar's party. I was going a little bit early and I happened to see Karofsky was there with Kathryn. It was kind of strange. I didn't know why.

I wore red and white striped cardigan over a black tank with red pleated skirt and red knee socks and heels. I was in a loving mood and I wanted to dress like it. I was waiting for Jessa to show up. Sugar had really gone all out when it came to decorating the place.

A little bit later, the show started. Joe headed up to the stage with the microphone in hand. '

"Yesterday, Santana Lopez asked me to sing a song to Brittany S. Pierce and I had to come up with an answer and that answered is…absolutely. Love is love."

Sam then began to sing.

 _The power of love is a curious thing_ _  
_ _Make a one man weep make another man sing_ _  
_ _Change a hawk to a little white dove_ _  
_ _More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_ _  
_ _Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_ _  
_ _Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right_ _  
_ _The power of love will keep you home at night_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame_ _  
_ _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_ _  
_ _It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes_ _  
_ _But it might just save your life, that's the power of love_ _  
_ _That's the power of love_

 _They say that all in love is fair, but you don't care._ _  
_ _But you know what to do, when it gets hold of you_ _  
_ _And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love_ _  
_ _Can you feel it?_

 _Don't need money, don't take fame_ _  
_ _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_ _  
_ _Tougher than diamonds and strong like steel_ _  
_ _You won't feel nothing till you feel, feel the power_ _  
_ _Just feel the power of love_ _  
_ _That's the power, that's the power of love_ _  
_ _You feel the power of love_ _  
_ _You feel the power of love_ _  
_ _You feel the power of love_

In addition, Blaine showed up and his eye was revealed to be better. He sang a song to Kathryn and it was the most adorable thing that I had ever seen. I loved that love that the two of them had even with all of the obstacles that they had gone through.

After we were done with the party, Jessa and I went home. We played with both Beth and Jade for a little while until both of them had fallen asleep. From there, the two of us went upstairs to our room.

"You know last Valentine's Day, both of us were sick in bed." Jessa declared. You know that would have been a legitimate reason to not sing to Brittany because Santana had never even apologized to us for doing that.

"Well I think that it's only fair for us to be in bed and not be sick." I told her flirtatiously. We began to take off each other's clothes at that point. I knew that I couldn't be too long but sex between Jessa and I was never about sex. It was never about who could scream the loudest or who could give the other the best orgasm but about the love. The feeling of laying next to her after we were done was almost as good as the actual intercourse. I was happy with everything that I had with her.

So Faith and Jessa had a great Valentine's Day together. They also got a kitty. The songs are "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez, "My Love" by Justin Timberlake, "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood and "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Life

Once again, Regionals was this week. It turned out that we were having the first Regional in the entire show choir league or whatever it was. I still thought that late February was too early to be having a competition. It would give us a lot of time to rehearse for Nationals if we won, but did we really need that much time? I was pretty that the reason we didn't win Nationals last year wasn't that we didn't have enough rehearsal. It was likely because Rachel and Lucy kissed on stage, which was still on YouTube to this day.

I was currently at the Lima Bean because I had been called there by Sebastian.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him.

"I have something for you, young Avril Lavigne." He declared as he presented me with an envelope. I opened it and immediately regretted doing so. Inside was a picture of Kathryn with her head photoshopped on some hermaphrodite's body.

"What the fuck?" I asked. "This is so fake."

"Just think, the next time someone Googles Kathryn Hummel, this is what they'll find." Sebastian declared as he gave me a smirk. "That is the true beauty of the internet."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I want to win Regionals and I know one way to do it." Sebastian declared. "If you don't want this picture uploaded, you'll drop out."

"You know most people want money when they extort people." I declared. "What's to stop me from going to the cops right now?"

"Because I'm not asking for money, so they won't give a fuck." Sebastian pointed out. "Is your team winning really worth ruining your friend's life?"

I decided to show Kathryn the pictures at school. It was not hard to believe that she was pissed.

"You know we can have them disqualified for this threat." Artie declared. "It says right here in the rulebook."

"I contacted the headmaster at Dalton." Will declared before he was cut off.

"Did he say what he said when Sebastian almost blinded me?" Blaine questioned. We could just show the pictures to Sebastian's parents. "They're not going to do anything. It'll take nothing short of them being caught using steroids to stop him."

"Faith, you are performing." Anna remarked. I gulped. "If any of you are going to be famous, you're going to have to deal with the fact that there will always be people out to get you. The more successful you get, the more garbage will be thrown your way."

"She's right." I stated. "I think the best thing you can do is to try to define yourself as more than this picture."

"Okay." Kathryn agreed. "We may be able to win without Faith, but we're a lot better with her."

At least they didn't think that I was the only one who could sing. I may have been the most talented, but I wasn't the only person in the Glee club with talent. We were all talented, except for maybe Sugar.

When I got home, I decided to talk to Jessa to see how she felt about everything.

"I really think that you should perform." Jessa responded. "You shouldn't let him threaten you. Besides, if he were to post it, I have a friend who's good with computers who would be able to trace the IP address and give you the proof that you need."

"I don't even know if any of that is necessary." I pointed out. "I think Sebastian forgot to think of the sample fact that no one is going to search for pictures of Kathryn, with or without clothes on."

At that point, I got a call from Kathryn. I couldn't help but wonder she managed to convince Sebastian not to post the picture.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself." She explained. "His father managed to stop him."

"Oh my God." I stated.

It spread very quickly. For everyone that tried to support him, there was some merciless troll taunting him. Who could seriously be heartless enough to do that? I also couldn't imagine what his dad felt when he found him. That had to be ever parent's worst nightmare.

In the meeting of the God Squad, I knew that we had to bring it up. I even invited Kathryn to come to the meeting, despite the fact that she was an atheist, or at least she was. I wasn't sure if she still was.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mercedes asked me.

"I think we need to pay for Karofsky and his dad." I stated.

"Why his dad?" Sam replied.

"How would you feel if you saw your child inches from death?" I challenged. "That image is probably going to be stuck in his head for the rest of his life. Plus we need to thank God that he was there to save him."

I realized that I needed to always try to pay attention to Beth because I wanted her to be able to talk to me about whatever issues that she was going through.

The next day after school, I got a text from Sebastian saying that he wanted to meet at the Lima Bean. Kathryn, Blaine, and Lucy were also there.

"I'm deleting the photo." Sebastian replied. "Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye. I want to win fair and square and we're taking donations for Lady GaGa's Born This Way foundation. Win, lose, or draw, we are going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"Are we just supposed to believe this sudden change of heart?" Lucy asked. I was leaning towards believing him.

"I've been an asshole for far too long and this has been an epiphany for me." He explained. "The only time that I ever spoke to Karofsky, I was a colossal dick to him."

Later, we were in the auditorium, sitting in a circle. Will had a jar of peanut butter, which was not the crunchy kind.

"Why is there only one spoon?" Sugar asked. "There are like 17 of us and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with a few of you."

"Our friend Rory has never had peanut butter before." Will explained.

Did they not have peanut butter in Ireland?

"Not even Reese's?" I questioned in shock.

What happened next was kind of weird and I don't think that I got the point of it.

"That's amazing." Rory commented. "It's awesome."

"I think I speak for most of us when I ask, what was the point of that?" I replied.

"The point is Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter." He explained. "The point, when I was younger, I went to the roof of this school and considered jumping. I want you guys to look forward to new things. I want to go around the circle and have each of you say something that you are looking forward to in the future."

"I want a big house that my parents never have to worry about losing." Sam stated.

"I want to meet Mariah Carey." Mercedes declared.

"Teaching my daughter how to put on makeup." Lucy responded.

"I want to watch my kids walk." Artie explained.

"Seeing transgender people accepted in the world." Kathryn remarked.

"Graduating from Juilliard." I answered.

"Miley Cyrus being famous for her music again." Daisy declared.

"I really do want to graduate high school." Puck admitted.

"I just want to win Regionals." Rory finished.

On the day of Regionals, I wore a teal dress with a black sash and teal heels with a black headband. The Warblers were going first. They looked happy as they performed.

 _The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky_ _  
_ _All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find_ _  
_ _And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up to break it back down_ _  
_ _We're building it up to burn it down  
We can't wait to burn it to the ground _

_You told me you held me high and I believed when you told that lie_ _  
_ _I played soldier, you played struck me down when I kissed that ring_ _  
_ _You lost that right to hold that crown, I built you up but you let me down_ _  
_ _So when you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

 _And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up to break it back down_ _  
_ _We're building it up to burn it down_ _  
_ _We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

 _When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_ _  
_ _When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

After a completely forgettable performance by some other group that I couldn't remember the name of, we took the stage. Kathryn was singing our first song.

 _Oh I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on a ledge  
And there aint no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that it's never that bad take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor and you're not sure if you can take this anymore_

 _So just give it one more try a lullaby, turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

 _Everybody's hit the bottom, everybody's been forgotten, well everybody's tired of being alone  
Everybody's been abandoned, left a little emptyhanded so if you're out there barely hanging on_

 _Just give it one more try a lullaby, turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

Next up was Puck. He was playing his electric guitar.

 _This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel that it's not too late, it's never too late_

 _Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around it's not too late it's never too late_

 _The world we knew won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be as I came _

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around it's not too late it's never too late_

 _It's not too late it's never too late  
It's never too late _

It wasn't that hard to figure out that there was a theme to our performances. They were all about being in dark places and the last song that I was singing was no different. This song meant a lot to me and I had chosen it myself. To me it represented the day of Sectionals sophomore year. Lucy had just broken up with and I had no one when Will Schuester reached out to my helping hand. I would never forget that moment. I knew that whenever I got married, I wanted him to be the one to give me away because he has always been a better father than my actual father.

 _I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing been the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

 _Isn't anybody trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

_Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you _

We then waited it out for them to call our names. I knew that we were going to win this. It was fate and we weren't going to be stopped. This was going to be the year that we won it all.

And did they our name. The crowd wanted an encore and we decided to give it to them. I had the perfect song ready. It was a brand new that I had just heard.

 _I threw a wish in a well, I looked at you as it fell  
Don't ask me I'll never tell and now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this and now you're in my way_

 _Your stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing where you think you're going baby_

 _Hey I just met and this is crazy , but here's my number so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe  
Hey I just met and this is crazy , but here's my number so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe_

 _Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that I missed you so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that I missed you so bad_

 _Hey I just met and this is crazy , but here's my number so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe  
Hey I just met and this is crazy , but here's my number so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe_

 _Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that I missed you so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that I missed you so bad_

It was fate. We were going to win. I knew it. _  
_

So they won Regionals like you knew that they would. The songs are "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park, "Lullaby" by Nickelback, "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, "I'm With You" by Avril and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Spring Break

It was Friday afternoon and it was about to be the time that every student loves whether they're in high school or college: spring break. Jessa and I were heading to Virginia Beach with Sadie, Kathryn, Cara and Daisy. I had to admit that I was nervous. I wasn't a huge fan of being away from Beth for a whole, but my mom insisted that she would take good care of her. I probably still call a lot. It was a good thinking that Beth had already started walking and talking so I wouldn't miss any milestones while I was gone.

I wore a black blouse with a black tulle skirt and black boots with a black rose ring and a good deal of eyeshadow and liner.

"So I know that some of you probably don't want to be here right now, but I wanted to have this meeting so I could wish all of you a safe spring break. Before I cut you loose, I wanted to know if anyone had anything that they wanted to sing." Will stated.

I knew that I didn't want to be the one to delay everyone's spring break but it seemed that Rachel didn't mind it. I could see a few annoyed looks coming from the others.

 _Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you dragged me down but that was then and this is now_

 _Now look at me_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Now look at me I'm sparkling, a firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again, I'm glowing  
So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything except for me_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

After Rachel was done singing, pretty much everyone was right out the door. Her singing did delay me a little bit. I had to go home first because I wasn't going to take my bags to school and I definitely wanted to see Beth before I left. I hoped that she would be okay with me being away for a whole week. I really wanted to be able to do this. I wanted to be able to go on a trip with my friends and my girlfriend and maybe if everything went, we could turn it into an annual thing.

"So are you sure that you're okay with me going on this trip?" I asked my mom.

"Are you sure that you're okay with going?" She challenged. "I know that leaving your child is really challenging."

"I want to try." I declared. "I don't know what my future holds for me, but there might come a time when I have to be away from Beth for periods of time and I need to know if I can do it. Speaking of which, is she awake right now?"

"She's taking her nap." Mom stated. I didn't want to wake, but I knew that I had to. I also probably needed to get a bed for her soon. She was almost two years old. I went up to her room.

"Beth, sweetie, wake up." I told her.

"Mama?" She asked.

"Hey, Baby." I told her. "I wanted to see you before I left."

"Where you going?" She responded.

"Me and Mommy are going to be somewhere with Aunt Cara and Aunt Daisy for a little while." I explained. "Grandma is going to be here with you and I will make sure to call every day so you can talk to me."

I then knew that Jessa and I needed to get to the airport so I gave Beth a hug and we headed out.

"So are you excited for this trip?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that your family is letting us use your private for the trip." I stated.

"Well the worst part of being on a plane is having to travel with people that you don't know." Jessa explained. "That's why my grandpa spent the money on the plane. It's worth it."

I heard a song on the radio as we headed to the airport and began to sing along.

 _Paper bags and plastic hearts, all belongings in shopping carts_ _  
_ _It's goodbye, but we got one more night_ _  
_ _Let's get drunk and ride around and make peace with an empty town_ _  
_ _We can make it right_

 _Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape_ _  
_ _We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_ _  
_ _Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free tonight_

 _All of the wasted time, the hours that were left behind_ _  
_ _The answers that we'll never find, they don't mean a thing tonight_

 _Throw it away forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape_ _  
_ _We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_

 _Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape_ _  
_ _We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_ _  
_ _Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape_ _  
_ _We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_ _  
_ _Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free tonight_

Once we got to the airport, we met up with the other girls and then took off. Another thing about going on the private jet was that there wasn't as much security as a commercial flight.

The plane wasn't what I expected when I thought of a private jet. There wasn't a flatscreen in it, but supposed that would have been hard to do. I was pretty sure that you couldn't get cable or even satellite at thirty thousand feet. One thing that was there was a bedroom. I'd never slept on a plane before, but I probably would try it on the way back at least. Cara wanted to use it on the way there and Jessa didn't object to the idea. Actually, I wasn't sure if I would sleep because it wasn't even that long of a flight there.

It had been a while since I had been to the beach. I hadn't been there since I was a kid to be honest and things were a lot easier because all that I wanted to do was play in the sand and water. I was a kid. The point was that I didn't care how I looked or about volleyball or getting a tan or any of the stuff that I did now. I was not even one hundred percent that I would go in the water.

Once we arrived, we went to Jessa's family beach house. It was the main reason that we were going to Virginia Beach instead of somewhere else, aside from the crowd size.

"So are you going to wear a bikini on the beach?" I asked Kathryn.

"I don't know. I've never worn one before and I'm not sure how everything would work." She answered.

"Well I've seen you in panties and I didn't notice anything." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to deal with hot shirtless guys and possibility of having an erection in a bikini." She remarked.

"Can that happen?" I asked her.

"I don't even know. I don't have a lot of experience around shirtless guys." She admitted.

"How about you just wear a towel around your waist at first and you can see what happens." I suggested.

The following day we headed to the beach. I wore a black bikini with blue lines on it while Jessa wore a grey and pink one. Cara and Daisy wore blue and green ones to match their hair and Sadie had a pink one. Kathryn wore a red bikini with a red towel wrapped around her waist.

"So how do you feel?" I asked Kathryn.

"You know it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be." She answered.

"Maybe it's because you are not really attracted to anyone but Blaine?" Sadie suggested.

"Well there is one thing that I know." Kathryn said before she began to sing.

 _This is a call to the colorblind_ _  
_ _This is an IOU_ _  
_ _I'm standing behind the horizon line_ _  
_ _Tied up in something true_

 _Yes I'm grounded got my wings clipped_ _,_ _I'm surrounded by all this pavement_ _  
_ _Guess I'll circle while I'm waiting_ _for my fuse to dry_  
 _Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar_ _,_ _someday I'll be so damn much more_ _  
_ _Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

 _Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines and it might be over in a second's time  
But I'll gladly go down in a flame, if the flame's what it takes to remember my name  
To remember my name, oh_

 _Yes I'm grounded got my wings clipped_ _,_ _I'm surrounded by all this pavement_ _  
_ _Guess I'll circle while I'm waiting_ _for my fuse to dry_  
 _Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar_ _,_ _someday I'll be so damn much more_ _  
_ _Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

That night we got invited to a beach party. It wasn't like a normal beach party because apparently it was an LGBT beach party. Apparently the girl who was throwing it saw me and Jessa kissing and decided to invite us. However, before I went there, I knew that I wanted to talk to my mom and Beth. The phone call was nice and not too long. Of course I felt like I could talk to Beth for a while even though she had a limited vocabulary. I hoped that I would be able to stay the whole week and miss her too much.

At the party, I was with Kathryn while Jessa was using the bathroom.

"So are you two together?" A girl asked us.

"No, I'm straight." Kathryn answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" The girl responded.

"I'm kind of a T." Kathryn replied with a blush.

"Really? Me too." The girl said with a big smile. "How long have you been transitioning?"

"Since this summer." Kathryn answered. At that point, I noticed that Sadie had begun to sing. She seemed like she might have had too much to drink.

 _I make the most of all this stress, I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat, I'm freaking out  
It's like a poison in my brain, it's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle, I'm freaking out_

 _Every time I turn around something just don't feel right_

 _Just might be paranoid, I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might slip  
Could someone stop the noise I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid_

 _Stuck in a room of staring faces, caught in a nightmare can't wake up  
Can you hear me cry running through her street, I'm about to freak come on rescue me _

_Just might be paranoid, I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might slip  
Could someone stop the noise I don't know what it is but it just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid I never thought it would come to this I'm paranoid_

When came time for the trip to end, I decided that we should do one of those scenes from the movie where we all go to the beach and look at the sunrise.

"You maybe we should see if we can find time once a year to see if we can do something like this again." I said.

"This seems like a scene like a bad movie." Cara remarked.

"What's wrong with a friendship scene?" I challenged. "There's nothing wrong with trying to stay connected with your friends. Well can make this last beyond high school and stay in touch. And since this is like a movie, it needs a cheesy credits song."

 _Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset  
Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

"So who's in?" I asked. We all put our hands in together and smiled.

So this chapter really doesn't have anything to do with the storyline. It's just about some friendship. The songs are "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls, "Bigger Than My Body" by John Mayer, "Paranoid" by Jonas Brothers and "If We Were a Movie" by Hannah Montana. Please don't forget to review.


	14. One Hit

Karofsky was getting out of treatment today and I knew that Kathryn wanted to go see him. The only problem was that Blaine was busy with something involving his brother that none of us even knew that he had. We really didn't know much about Blaine's family. It was like someone just decided that he had a brother. Anyway, since Blaine couldn't go, I was going with Kathryn instead. The stay had been mandatory because he had attempted suicide and something like that usually meant that there were mental problems involved. I did know that depression was a mental illness.

"How are you feeling?" Kathryn asked him.

"Better." He answered. "You know I expected her to be here, but I didn't expect you."

"Kathryn is my friend and no one else would come with her." I pointed out.

"Well I needed to say to myself that I am gay." He replied. "That was the hardest part of it all, not telling others, but telling myself."

"I hope you know now it wasn't worth it." I told him. "It is never worth it."

The next day at school, Will was giving another one of his lectures. I still didn't know why he wasn't teaching music.

"What does it mean to be a one-hit wonder?" He asked. "The definition is simple and mostly confused for something. It means an artist with one song to reach the top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100. There are actually artists that many people consider one-hit wonders because people don't know that they were quite popular during their era. For example, has anyone heard this song?"

 _If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You know you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day_

So don't stop me falling, it's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny, it's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

 _So don't stop me falling, it's destiny calling  
A power I just can't deny, it's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life_

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

 _Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you_

"That was 'Together Forever' by Rick Astley. In 1988, it hit #1 on the Hot 100. Rick Astley was generally considered a forgotten artist of the 80s before someone on 4chan started the Rickroll phenomenon." He explained.

"So I'm confused about the assignment for this week." Puck stated. "Are we doing Rick Astley songs?"

"No, we're doing one-hit wonders." Will declared. "That was just an example of someone who isn't a one-hit wonder. Before you sing, do your research to make sure the artist doesn't have another hit that you didn't know about."

I didn't know what song I was going to sing. I really hadn't thought much about one-hit wonders lately. I was pretty sure that no one thought much about them. That was why they were one-hit wonders. No one really thought of the artists because people didn't care who sung the songs. I went home after school and got the mail and I noticed that there was something for Jessa. It was from Juilliard.

"Jessa, you got mail." I told her in excitement. I was preparing to happy dance.

She walked into the kitchen and I was still smiling.

"It's a letter from Juilliard." She told me.

"I know that. I can see the envelope." I pointed out. "Open it."

She carefully tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Ms. St. James, at this time, we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into The Augustus D. Juilliard School of the Performing Arts." She read before she put the letter down.

"You didn't read the rest of it." I stated before I picked up the letter. "However, you have been placed on a waiting list for the fall semester. This is good news."

"No, it's not. I didn't get in." She pointed out.

"But they haven't decided yet. They didn't say no. There's still a chance." I declared.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." She remarked. "I want to go with you, but I don't think it's going to happen. I'm like a one-hit wonder trying desperately to get another hit. We have to accept that it is never going to happen. Once again, I really wish that I could go there with you."

 _I've been down, now I'm blessed I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing, every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got, you lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight, all my dreams are in your eyes_

 _I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you, every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven_

 _When minutes turn to days and years, When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die_

And I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way

 _I wanna be inside your heaven, take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you, every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven, oh yes I do I wanna be inside your heaven_

"It is going to happen." I told her before grabbing her face. "You will be inside of my heaven."

So I had to figure out a way to cheer Jessa up. It always could have been worse. She could have received a rejection letter saying that she had no chance of getting in. Hell, considering that was what she got last time, I would say that this was an improvement. I had faith that Jessa would get into the school and we would be going to school together. You know, I never thought about it, but we might have to hire a nanny once we get to New York. I supposed that could wait.

The next day at school, I was wearing a mauve corset dress with a layered frayed skirt and a black necklace with black tights, purple boots and a black beret.

"I got into USC." Mercedes said. "I don't know if I'll go but I got in."

"Well it's good that you got in, Mercedes." Anna stated. "I think you should attend classes while pursuing your dream."

"I'd like to sing something." I declared.

 _This is the story of girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her when she smiles_

 _How many days in the year, she woke up with hope but only found tears_ _  
_ _And I can be so insincere, making her promise never for real_ _  
_ _As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_ _  
_ _How many days disappear, you look the mirror but how do you choose_

 _Your clothes never wear as well the next day_ _  
_ _And your hair never falls in quite the same way_ _  
_ _But you never seen to run out of things to say_

 _This is the story of girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her when she smiles_

 _And your clothes never wear as well the next day_ _  
_ _And your hair never falls in quite the same way_ _  
_ _You never seem to run out of things to say_

 _This is the story of girl_ _  
_ _Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad in photographs_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her_ _  
_ _This is the story of a…girl_ _  
_ _A pretty face she hid from the world_ _  
_ _And while she looks so sad and lonely there_ _  
_ _I absolutely love her when she smiles_ _  
_ _When she smiles_

That night, I was at home with Beth while Jessa was having dinner with her family. I wanted to do something to make her feel better, but I knew that I couldn't just get her off of the waiting list and even if I could, I would doubt that she wanted me to. Me getting her into school wouldn't really help her feel better. I needed to come with some other plan to make her feel better.

The next day, at school, Cara came up to me. She looked like she had something to tell me.

"I've decided that I want to move to New York after graduation." She declared.

"You know you can't just do that considering that you're only 17." I pointed out. "Your parents will still have a say."

"That's why I'm going to tell them that I got a job." She stated.

"What do you do if your parents ask to talk to your employer?" I asked.

"I'll tell them that he doesn't speak English." She declared. "I really want to go to New York."

"You don't need to lie to your parents about it." I pointed out. "Maybe you should actually get a job."

"Do you know how hard it is get a job in New York City, especially when you're under 18?" She asked.

"Do you how hard it is to live in New York when you don't have a job?" I challenged. "But I think I know a job that you could do."

"Is it a stripper, because I'll only do that for girls?" She told me.

"No, the job is nanny." I explained. "I want you to watch Beth while Jessa and I are at school."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't have any experience with kids." She pointed out.

"Well I'd rather leave her with you than a stranger and you'll be able to call us if anything goes wrong." I responded. "Not to mention you wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to stay because you could be with us."

"I don't know if I want to be able to hear you two having sex." She stated.

"We can afford to get a big enough apartment where there'll be plenty of space and you won't have to worry about that." I told her.

"Has Jessa even gotten into Juilliard?" She asked.

"No, but she's on a waiting list so it's only a matter of time before they let her in." I remarked.

"If they let her in at all." She muttered

"You're sounding like her." I said. "Look this is the best way that you can go to New York. You are probably not going to get any better offers."

"I think that before you go making this offer to me, you should talk to Jessa about it." Cara declared. "She might not be okay with it. Now I heard that Daisy was singing something in Glee Club today, so you should go to that."

When I got to Glee club, I found that the green-haired girl was indeed singing the song. I still couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to go back to her original blonde. She wasn't defined by her hair color.

 _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_ _  
_ _Jimmie Rodgers on the Victrola up high_ _  
_ _Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder_ _  
_ _The sun is setting like molasses in the sky_

 _The boy could sing knew how to move everything_ _  
_ _Always wanting more he'd leave you longing for_

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile_ _  
_ _Black velvet and that slow Southern style_ _  
_ _A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_ _  
_ _Black velvet if you please_

 _Every word of every song that he sang was for you_ _  
_ _In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon what could you do?_

 _Black velvet and that little boy's smile_ _  
_ _Black velvet and that slow Southern style_ _  
_ _A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_ _  
_ _Black velvet if you please_

 _If you please_ _  
_ _If you please_ _  
_ _If you please_

 _After school, I decided to bring up the idea of Cara being our nanny to Jessa and she seemed like she was on board for it, but she still didn't seem to be too excited about going to New York. She just had to wait to get her letter saying that she was off of the waiting list. I knew that she would get in. I had hope and there was nothing stronger than. She had until the deadline for enrollment to wait. She was talented enough to get in and when she did, she would be happy._

 _At the end of the week, we were performing with Blaine on the main vocals. Apparently he was singing it to Kathryn because the two of them were fighting about…something._

 _Watch my life pass me by in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes yeah_

 _Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have, what's left of me _

_Falling faster barely breathing, give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head  
Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again _

_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger, like a burning to find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading, I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have, what's left of me_

 _I've been dying inside you see, I've been going out of my mind  
Out of my mind, I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left, will you take what's left, will take what's left of me  
Will you take what's left, will you take what's left take what's left of me_

I hoped that they would work it out.

So Jessa didn't get into Juilliard..yet. At least the letter was mailed out at the right time. Also Cara is the new nanny. The songs are "Inside Your Heaven" by Bo Bice, "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days, "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles and "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Choke

This week, Kathryn and Rachel were having their auditions for this NYADA. Apparently the school was sending someone here instead of them going there. I couldn't figure out why. Shouldn't they visit the campus first? Wasn't the atmosphere supposed to be a deciding factor? You could check out the campus, the dorms, the food and the clubs. I was pretty sure that they had the time and money to make a trip to New York. Okay, so maybe Kathryn did have a good excuse. She was having her surgery after the audition and would be in the hospital for a week.

At school, I noticed Coach Bieste came in with a black eye.

I couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten it. I then heard Santana make a joke about her husband hitting her and the girls around her laughed.

"That is not funny." I criticized. "What is wrong with you?"

"You girls should be ashamed." Sue stated.

"I've got this." I told her before we went to Glee club. "Mr. Schue, I know you may have a lesson planned for this week, but I think it needs to be changed. It's come to my attention that certain members of this club, who will not be named, have been making light of domestic violence. That's why I think that we should sing songs about it this week."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked me. I then smiled and took the stage. I did have inspiration in the song from the emotional abuse that my father put me through.

After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end, I wanted to thank you, cause you made me that much stronger

 _Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true_ _  
_ _Guess I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up because I've had enough_ _  
_ _You were there by my side, always down for the ride_ _  
_ _But your joyride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out of shame_

 _After all of the stealing and cheating,_ _  
_ _You'd probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong_ _  
_ _Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_ _  
_ _I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you_

 _Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder_ _  
_ _Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter_ _  
_ _Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker_ _  
_ _Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

 _How could this man I knew turn out to be just so cruel_ _  
_ _Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth_ _  
_ _You tried to hide your lies disguise yourself by living in denial_ _  
_ _But in the end you will see you won't stop me_

 _I am a fighter and I aint gonna stop_ _  
_ _There is no turning back, I've had enough_

 _Makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder_ _  
_ _Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter_ _  
_ _Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker_ _  
_ _Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember_ _  
_ _Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember_

After Glee club was over, I decided to talk to Kathryn about the recent challenges coming up in her life.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"About what?" She questioned.

"I guess either one." I replied. "Are you sure that you want to do both of these in the same week?"

"I don't have a choice about when to audition." She stated. "This woman is taking time out of her busy schedule to come here."

"Well you don't have to get the surgery now." I pointed out. "You could wait."

"Now is the best time because it won't interfere with Nationals, Finals, or any TV finales." She declared. "Not to mention, I really want this. I saved up the money and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Okay, if you're sure." I told her.

The following day, Puck had his guitar out. I was pretty sure that he needed to be studying for a test. I heard that he wasn't doing so well in European Geography. I also couldn't help but wonder why he was in European Geography in the first place. If he needed an elective, why not just take Art or Drama? I wanted him to graduate because the day would come when I introduced Beth to him and I wanted her to have someone to be proud of.

 _He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clinching his hands, she's just a woman never again_

 _I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me go back to bed  
I'm terrified she'll wind up dead in his hands, she's just a woman_

 _Never again, I've seen it before but not like  
Been here before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_

 _Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard don't hit a lady  
Kicking your ass will be a pleasure_

 _He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old stuff just on a different night  
She grabs a gun, she's had enough  
It's time to see how fucking tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can _

_Never again, I've seen it before but not like  
Been here before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman, never again_

 _Never again, never again, never again_

"Okay, that was a bit heavy." Will declared. "But thank you for sharing, Puck."

After school, Jessa and I were taking Beth to the park for the first time. It was nice a day and I was wearing a black Flyleaf tee with pink leggings and tennis shoes with a panda necklace. While we were pushing Beth on the swings, I decided to talk to Jessa. Beth had on some noise cancelling headphones, so she wasn't able to hear.

"So do you know anyone who's ever been involved in domestic violence?" I asked.

"No, I don't, but if you're looking to know more about it, I know where a battered women's shelter is." She replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"I did some volunteer work there while I was in high school." She responded. "I do have to wonder why you're suddenly interested in that."

"Well the other day, Coach Bieste came in with a black eye and Santana made a joke that she got the black eye from her husband. I really can't believe that she would do that." I explained. "I mean it seems low even for someone like her."

"You're forgetting this is the girl who gave us mono last year." Jessa remarked.

"I know, but jokes about domestic violence is a line that you don't cross." I declared. "Anyway, I think I do want to go to this shelter. Let me call Cara so she can babysit."

After we were home and Cara was watching Beth, Jessa and I went to the shelter. I couldn't believe some of the stories that I heard. The woman there were so brave to leave their abusers. I didn't think I could ever fully understand what it would be like to be in an abusive relationship because I didn't plan to ever be in another relationship. Jessa and I were soulmates and we would be together forever. I couldn't help but think that some of the girls in Glee club should show up there. I knew that it would help put things into perspective for them that domestic abuse was no laughing matter.

The following day, I was in the auditorium helping Kathryn rehearse for her audition.

"I was thinking about singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'." She said.

"Are you sure that your voice is good enough to sing that?" I asked. "Your voice is really pretty, but I'm not sure if you have enough range to pull that off. You should sing something that brings out your strength. You don't have to belt to get noticed."

"Says one of the best belters that I know." She told me.

"You can be perfect on your own." I pointed out. "Show them who Kathryn Hummel is. I'm pretty sure that you'll get into the school as long as you don't blow it."

"I want to feel like earned it." She declared.

"If people are willing to give you breaks, take them." I suggested. "You deserve after all that you've been through."

After school, I was in the auditorium watching as she prepared to sing. I really liked the new arrangement that she wrote for the song. She even changed the point of view, making it a bit of a tearjerker.

 _Hey Boy you know you drive me crazy_ , _one look puts a rhythm in my head_  
 _They never understand why I hang around_ , _they see what's going down  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell myself it's never gonna happen again  
I cry alone and you swear you love me_

 _Do you feel like a man when you push me around  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found _

_One day I will tell you that I have had enough, it's coming round again_

 _Face down in the dirt, I say this doesn't hurt  
I say I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt, I say this doesn't hurt  
I say I've finally had enough _

_Do you feel like a man when you push me around  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found _

I wiped the tears form my eyes as she finished. She made the song sound beautifully heartbreaking.

"Miss Hummel, that was an interesting rendition of the song." The woman, Carmen Thibodaux declared.

"Thank you." Kathryn declared.

"You know Ronnie Winter was a student at NYADA." She explained. That was quite a coincidence. "I think that he would be as moved by that performance as I was."

I couldn't help but feel psyched. She was awesome and she deserved to get in. I hoped that she felt that she did earn it. She gave a vulnerable performance that I knew that she should be proud of. She was fucking amazing.

I decided to stay for Rachel's audition even though I wasn't particularly invested in it. It wasn't that I didn't want Rachel to go to the college of her dreams, but we weren't great friends. I couldn't help but wonder she was going to follow that. I hoped that she wasn't going to try to outdo Kathryn.

The answer was that she didn't follow it. She messed up on the first note and everything went downhill from there. Rachel choked. She blew it. I was shocked. Kathryn was shocked. I couldn't believe it.

Of course, Rachel wasn't the only one who choked. Puck ended up failing his test that he needed to pass the class. It looked like he was doomed and he would either have to repeat his senior year or he would just not graduate. I still couldn't believe that he had chosen to take such a difficult class especially since he wasn't going to college.

On top of everything, I found out that Coach Bieste actually had received her black eye from a fight with her husband. I was a little shocked by the fact that she took it, but she said that she wasn't a violent person and she wasn't going to fight back. It kind of made everything worse when you thought about it. I hoped that Santana felt terrible for making that joke. It seemed to have an effect because she got Tina, Brittany, Sugar, and Mercedes to perform a song in front of her. It was the original version of the song before Eminem made it a hit.

 _On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil and I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my here even though you've lost your mind _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

_Now there's gravel in our voice, glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you always win even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your hands with violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 _So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't ever want to leave  
Till the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright cause I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie _

I just hoped that things would get better and Coach Bieste would be able to leave her husband.

So nothing new happened in this chapter other than the theme. The songs are "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera, "Never Again" by Nickelback, "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and "Love the Way You Lie" by Skylar Grey. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Prom Court

Prom was almost here again. I still wanted to win Prom Queen, but not to the obsessive level of last year. I was head of the prom committee, so throwing a kickass prom was my top priority. This year, we were doing something different. Instead of the usual prom king and queen, we would simply be going for the two people with the most votes would respectively be voted rulers of the prom. It was progressive and I was so glad that I got to do it. I just hoped things wouldn't go like the _Prom_ movie where everything went wrong.

The theme this year was Camelot, and by that I didn't John F. Kennedy. I meant real King Arthur and Guinevere and Merlin, even it was mostly that none of them existed. Nevertheless, I wanted the night to be magical and I wanted as many people to enjoy it as possible. The decorations were set. I wanted a castle but I couldn't fit one inside of the school. So the solution was the prom wouldn't be held at school. I was holding it at the castle where they held the renaissance fair. It cost more to rent than I thought it would. An original idea was for the music to be medieval ballads, but I realized that was a bad idea quickly.

"So once again, we will be performing the music for this year's prom." Will declared. I was pretty sure that he realized that we were probably going to pick our numbers for Nationals in Chicago and we just needed vocal practice.

Once again, I was going shopping for dresses with Cara and Daisy and this year Kathryn was with us. I already had my dress picked out because I had ordered it months ago when I first started planning.

"So do we have to wear medieval dresses to this?" Cara asked.

"It's recommended, but not mandatory." I explained. I knew that they weren't easy to find and might not be considered formal enough for some people.

"Well I like the idea of medieval clothes." Kathryn says. "The problem with Disney movies is that don't accurately illustrate how people dressed in medieval times. I want a dress with long flowing sleeves. You know prom is the real reason that I am the way that I am."

"How so?" Daisy asked curiously. I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Well the feeling of wearing the kilt was different, but when I was voted prom queen, something clicked. I did a lot of thinking from then until the time that I decided to tell my dad." She explained. "What would be really amazing would be if I could be voted prom queen again this year. This year it won't be a joke. I'm glad that you decided that there doesn't have to be a king this year."

 _Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table while I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by  
You've got opinions, man, we're all entitled to them, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine and get out of here fast_

 _I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

 _I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _Who cares if you disagree, you are not me  
Who made you king of anything  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything_

 _Let me hold your crown, babe_

"So has Blaine given prom-posed to you yet?" I asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that he's just waiting for the right time." Kathryn answered. "He'll probably do it in Glee club or something."

The next day during Glee Club, I was wearing a black strapless dress with pink polka dots and black tights with black heels. I had seen prom-posals all day long and I couldn't help but feel happy by them. I wasn't doing one since Jessa didn't go to school with me. I then watched as Blaine walked to the center of the room.

"This is a song for a very special girl." Blaine declared. It was actually perfect for asking someone to prom and it also fit the theme of the prom well.

 _eah one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now_ _  
_ _Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now_ _  
_ _One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now_ _  
_ _This one said wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

 _This one got a princely racket, that's what I said now_ _  
_ _Got some big seal upon his jacket, aint in his head now_ _  
_ _You marry him your father will condone you, how 'bout that now_ _  
_ _You marry me your father will disown you, he'll eat his hat now_

 _Marry him or marry me?_ _  
_ _I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see_ _  
_ _I aint got no future or family tree_ _  
_ _But I know what a princely lover ought to be_ _  
_ _I know what a princely lover ought to be_

 _Said one, two princes kneel before that's what I said now_ _  
_ _Princes, princes who adore you just go ahead now_ _  
_ _One has diamonds in his pockets, that's some bread now_ _  
_ _This one said wants to buy you rockets, aint in his head now_

 _Marry him or marry me?_ _  
_ _I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see_ _  
_ _I aint got no future or family tree_ _  
_ _But I know what a princely lover ought to be_ _  
_ _I know what a princely lover ought to be_

 _If you want to call me baby just go ahead now_ _  
_ _And if you'd like to tell me maybe just go ahead now_ _  
_ _If you want to buy me flowers, just go ahead now_ _  
_ _And if you'd like for hours just go ahead now_

 _Just go ahead now, just go ahead now_ _  
_ _Oh your majesty, come on and forget the king and marry me_ _  
_ _Just go ahead now_ _  
_ _Come on, come on, come on just go ahead now_

"Kathryn, will you go to prom with me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" She shouted and I couldn't help but smile.

Later in the day, I was with Cara in the hallway. Suddenly, a girl ran up to us.

"Cara." She stated. She was short, shorter than Cara, which brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a black lace blouse and skinny jeans with some black boots.

"Who are you?" Cara asked.

"I'm Lauren Nichols. I sit behind you in Trigonometry." The girl said.

"Oh, I never look behind me." The blonde replied. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you would go to prom with me." Lauren declared.

"Uh, sure." Cara answered. That surprised me.

"Great, we can meet there if you want." Lauren said before she left..

"I thought you were going with Daisy." I stated.

"No Daisy is going with some college chick." Cara stated. "The way I see it, this is a good opportunity for sex and who knows. Some people fall in love on prom night."

"I thought you weren't a romantic." I replied.

"I never said that I was." She pointed out.

On prom night, I wore a purple short-sleeved gown with a black underskirt. It was a dress fitting a princess. I saw Jessa at the bottom of the stairs wearing a blue long-sleeved off-shoulder gown. I imagined the music from _She's All That_ was playing as I walked.

 _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_ _  
_ _Nightly beside the green, green grass_ _  
_ _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_ _  
_ _You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

 _Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ _  
_ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_ _  
_ _Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_ _  
_ _Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

 _Kiss me down by the broken treehouse_ _  
_ _Swing me upon its hanging tire_ _  
_ _Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_ _  
_ _We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

 _Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ _  
_ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_ _  
_ _Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_ _  
_ _Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_ _  
_ _So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me_

"Ask and you shall receive, m'lady." Jessa remarked before she kissed my lips. I then heard my mom clear her throat.

"Sorry, I was imagining myself in a movie." I replied. "We should get going."

"I can't believe that you got a carriage to take us there." Jessa remarked.

"I want it to be authentic." I responded. "I spent a lot of money putting this prom together and I want it to be perfect. I want it to be the best damn prom that this school has ever had. I think that you will love it, Lady Jessa."

When we got there, the first place that I wanted to go was the dancefloor. I wanted to dance. I saw that some of the guys were dressed like minstrels and singing a One Direction song. It was a little weird to be honest. I personally wasn't a huge fan of One Direction. Now this Little Mix group, I couldn't help but be intrigued by. I couldn't wait for them to break into the US. I hoped that they would break into the US. I said that about McFly and that never actually happened. Maybe a Lindsay Lohan movie wasn't the right strategy, even if it was before all of her problems.

Jessa and I then began to slow dance together. I had convinced Rachel to sing a ballad that wasn't quite medieval.

 _There is a house in New Orleans_ _  
_ _They call the rising sun_ _  
_ _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_ _  
_ _And God I know I'm one_

 _My mother was a tailor_ _  
_ _Sewed my new blue jeans_ _  
_ _My father was a gambling man_ _  
_ _Down in New Orleans_

 _Now the only thing a gambler needs_ _  
_ _Is a suitcase and trunk_ _  
_ _And the only time he's satisfied_ _  
_ _Is when he's on a drug_

 _Oh mother tell your children_ _  
_ _Not to do what I have done_ _  
_ _Spend your life in sin and misery_ _  
_ _In the house of the rising sun_

 _Well I've got one foot on the platform_ _  
_ _The other foot on the train_ _  
_ _I'm going back to New Orleans_ _  
_ _To wear that ball and chain_

 _Well there is a house in New Orleans_ _  
_ _They call the rising sun_ _  
_ _And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_ _  
_ _And God I know I'm one_

 _And God I know I'm one_ _  
_ _And God I know I'm one_

It was at that point, that I went to get some punch and I saw Cara and Kathryn in red and gold and hunter green dresses, each with long sleeves.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"This dress isn't the easiest thing to move in." Cara stated.

"Well I'm about to go count the votes." I declared.

"You're not going to rig them so you win, are you?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't think that I'll need to." I replied.

I went to count the votes and I overwhelmingly had the most. The interesting thing that I noticed was that none of the guys received any votes. I was kind of surprised by the results. I handed them to Will to announce the winners.

"Attention, everyone, I've been asked to announce the winners of this year's prom court." He said. "First, this year's prom queen is…Faith Fabray."

I smiled and walked over to accept my tiara. I finally had done it.

"The other person in the prom court is…Kathryn Hummel." Will stated. Kathryn blushed and walked forward.

"Did you do this?" She whispered.

"No, you won fair and square." I explained. "People know who you are and they like you. No I believe you owe me a dance."

Jessa began to sing as we moved together. It was the first time I had danced with someone taller than me.

 _You're sailing softly through the sun  
In a broken stone age dawn.  
You fly so high._

 _I get a strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic_

 _Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again  
Now I've seen the way it's got to end,  
Sweet dream, sweet dream_

 _Strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic_

 _It's magic, it's magic, it's magic  
Strange magic, oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
You know I got a strange magic_

We then broke apart to dance with our own partners for the final dance of the night. I noticed that Cara was dancing with Lauren. I honestly hadn't expected her to stay until the end, but she wanted to see me win queen. I was lucky to have a friend like her. I couldn't believe that I had a friend like her.

Of course there were still problems that I felt that needed to be dealt with before Nationals. I wasn't sure if Rachel and Puck would be able to give their all if they didn't deal with their respective problems. I knew that they needed to be fixed because we needed everyone to be at one hundred percent if we were going to win Nationals. I couldn't carry the team by myself, especially if not everyone wanted to be carried. I had to see if there was anything I could do to fix their problems before Nationals.

So this was more based on a chapter of Good Directions than the episode. Cara might have found a girlfriend. Lauren is played by Ariana Grande. The songs are "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles, "Two Princes" by The Spin Doctors, "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer, "House of the Rising Sun" and "Strange Magic" by Electric Light Orchestra. Please don't forget to review.


	17. The Last Day

So far, my plans to fix Rachel and Puck's situations weren't going so well. I was really running out of time. In fact, I was so pressed for time that I only had one day left before we left for Chicago. It was beginning to look like I wouldn't be able to do anything. I said that I would do this, even though I didn't make any promises to them either of them directly, I would still feel pretty bad if I failed and I also felt that we could lose Nationals because we were not at one hundred percent. I kind of felt like I was in over my head.

 _I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's hot it's gotta be, it's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

 _And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind _

_Suddenly, I'm becoming part of your past, I've becoming part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's never a blast  
Without a sound, lose sight of the ground as you go around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it but I won't let it go down till we've tortured ourselves _

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone she's on your mind, everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

 _Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind_

I walked into school wearing a pink layered tank with a punky black miniskirt and pink tights with black flowers on them with a pair of black boots and a heart necklace. I was ready to do things. I hoped that I would be able to do them. Of course there was one more thing that I wanted to do along with helping Puck and Rachel. I was with Cara.

"Join the Glee club." I told her.

"You know that I can't sing." She pointed out.

"You don't have to." I pointed out. "You're a pretty good dancer and I want you to be there in Chicago with us."

"You know I probably was going to go there." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same if you're not backstage with us." I declared. "I want to be able to share the moment of us winning with all of my friends and that includes you. Please join the Glee club."

"Fine, I guess I'll do it." She relented.

"So now I need your help with something." I told her. "I'm trying to think of some way to lift Rachel's spirit after she totally bombed her audition, but so far I haven't had any success. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why don't you just suggest that she audition for a Broadway show?" Cara suggested.

"That could work, but I don't know what kind of roles there are for a 5'2" Jewish brunette." I pointed out.

"I'm sure that there are some out there." She stated.

It was an option, but I was fairly sure that she wanted to go to college. I also couldn't help but wonder why she had only applied to one college. You're not supposed to only apply to one college, especially one so hard to get into. It was why I was glad that I convinced Kathryn to apply to NYU, even though I knew she would get into NYADA

I felt that helping Puck would be easier. I could probably just try to convince his teacher to give him a retest. I would also have to convince him to take it, but I felt that was something that I could do. Also even if I could convince him to take it, I'd also have to convince him to study.

In Glee club rehearsal, I could the sadness in Rachel's eyes as she performed.

 _Now don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me  
And I know it's just no use  
When all your lies become the truth and I don't care yeah, yeahb _

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now  
Won't you tell it to my face or have I been erased are you happy now  
Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now  
Won't you tell it to my face or have I been erased are you happy now  
_

 _Do you really have everything you want  
You can't ever give something you aint got  
You can't run away from yourself yeah, yeah _

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced are you happy now  
_

 _Would you look me in the eye, could you look me in the eye  
I've had all that I can take and I'm not about to break cause I'm happy now  
Are you happy now _

I was pretty sure that I didn't believe any of that. I didn't think that she was happy at all. I had to fix it and I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if it would work. It hadn't the first few times that I had tried because I wasn't able to get through on the phone. I decided to call in during lunch to see if I could get through. I heard the phone ringing and decided to stay on the line.

"This is Carmen Thibodaux." The woman answered. I couldn't believe that I had actually gotten through.

"Hi, my name is Faith Fabray." I declared.

"How can I help you, Miss Fabray?" She asked me.

"I'm calling on behalf of my friend Rachel Berry." I explained. "She recently auditioned for you."

"I would not call what happened an audition. I would call it a waste of my time." She responded.

"She was nervous." I defended. I couldn't believe that I was defending Rachel, but it was what I had to do to insure that she was up for Nationals. "I know that if you give her a chance to audition again, she'll do better. We're going to be at the National Show Choir finals in Chicago this weekend and I promise that if you come to it, you won't be disappointed."

"Why should I make an exception for her?" She challenged.

"Because I will pay for all of your expenses." I remarked. "I think that if you get the chance to really here Rachel sing, you will understand why I'm willing to give up so much for her. I hope that you can make it there and you won't be disappointed."

It meant that I had problem solved and I still needed to deal with the other. I decided that the best thing that I could do was talk to his teacher about it. From what I gathered, the test was the final exam and if he passed it, he would pass the class. I just needed to get her to give him another chance to pass it. After I talked to her, I did get her to agree to give him a retest as long as he told her himself that he wanted to do it. I went outside to find him.

When I got outside, I saw him pull on a knife on Rick "The Stick" Nelson. He was basically like Puck without any of his redeeming qualities.

"Put the knife down, Puck." I told him before I looked at Rick. "Get out of here, Asshole."

"How about you make me, Bitch?" He challenged. I just gave him one punch to the face and he was out cold.

"Now we need to talk." I said to the mohawked one. "You need to pass this class. I can tell that you're not at the top of your game right now."

"There's no way that I can do that without going to summer school and I'm pretty sure that the class isn't even going to be offered in summer school." He explained. "Not to mention, I don't want to go to school during the summer when I could be doing so many better things."

"You're the one who said that you wanted to graduate high school." I pointed out. "Luckily for you, I do have a solution. I talked to your teacher and she agreed to let you retest as long as you tell her that you want to."

"What if I don't want to?" He replied.

"Then maybe you just shouldn't be in Glee club." I stated. "If you can't put the effort into passing this class, you shouldn't be with us. We need people who are going to try and give it their all. If that's not going to be you, then you should just leave."

 _I've been waiting all day for you babe  
So won't you come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold onto my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever_

 _I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
Now that you're all is want is just the chance to say_

 _Get Out (Leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (Who) And I wonder (Why)  
How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

 _I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from me_

 _Get Out_

 _Get Out (Leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cause I know about her (Who) And I wonder (Why)  
How I bought all the lies you said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Okay fine, I'll tell her." He agreed. I was glad that he was at least going to give it another shot. He would still have to pass, but that was something to worry about after Nationals. I would probably end up helping him with that as well.

I then decided to talk to Rachel. What I didn't want to do was directly tell her that Miss Thibodaux was going to be there because that would make her nervous. I had another plan.

"What do you want?" She asked. She still didn't seem very happy. I hoped this would work.

"Oh nothing, I just heard that there is going to be a Broadway casting director in the audience during Nationals." I lied.

"Really?" She questioned as she perked up.

"Yeah, so you're probably going to want to make sure that you do your best because you might end up with a lead role in a show if you do well." I explained. "Rachel, you don't need to go to NYADA to be big, you're going to do well on Broadway and win a Tony whether you go to that school or not. You are going to be star. I know it."

From there, I went home, I couldn't help but be a little bit exhausted. I needed to start packing but I was tired.

"What's got you so bent out of shape?" Jessa asked.

"I spent the whole day trying to help Rachel and Puck out." I explained. "I'm beat. I need to take a nap, but I want to spend some time with you and Beth."

"Well Beth is taking her own nap right now, so if you want to take one, I can make dinner." She offered. It was so good that I had such a supportive girlfriend.

"Do you think that you could sing me a lullaby?" I asked her.

 _You know I'd fall apart without you  
Don't know how you do what you do  
Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
You gotta put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

 _I wanna wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted, I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted_

 _I just wanna wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted, I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
Cause you'll always be wanted_

I then began to fade to sleep. I would need to pack for the trip to Chicago when I got up. I was happy because I had done what I said I was going to do and I was also happy that I had such a good girlfriend. I really couldn't ask for more than her. I would have to tell her how much I loved her as soon as I was awake again. I couldn't wait for Nationals to start, but right now what I wanted to do most was sleep..

So there are only two more stories of this story left and they will be posted on consecutive days. The songs are "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray, "Are You Happy Now" by Michelle Branch, "Leave (Get Out)" by JoJo, and "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Nationals

We were in Chicago. It wasn't a very long flight, but we had flown anyway. Cara had joined the club and we were close. I knew that we were destined to win this year. We had to be because for most of us, it was our last chance. Just like Jessa had won Nationals during her last year, I was going to win it in mine. We could back to the school as heroes for our victory. We could give the school something it had never gotten from the Glee club. There had been other Glee clubs that went to Nationals, but none had won.

Jessa was driving with Beth and the two of them weren't there yet, so I decided to talk with Cara.

"So how do you like being in Glee club?' I asked her.

"Well, it's definitely different." She remarked. "I feel like an outsider in this group that's been together for so long."

"You're part of this and you're my friend, so you don't need to feel like that." I stated. "I know that we're going to win Nationals this year and I wanted to share that experience with since you've become my best friend in the world."

"You barely know anyone from the rest of the world." She pointed out. "So are you nervous?"

"I'm a little bit nervous, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be okay." I told her. "You are lucky that all you have to do is dance. No one is asking you to sing."

Though, I wasn't entirely sure what I would be singing yet. Will had the set list and I hadn't looked at it. We needed to head down to the rehearsal. I noticed that Puck was studying and Sam did not seem to be happy about it.

"He's studying Geography instead of rehearsing." Sam said.

"That's because I could do the routine in my sleep and I know the words to the song I'm singing." Puck argued.

"Sam, Puck needs to pass this test to graduate. Winning may be important but it's not important enough for him to repeat his senior year." I explained.

"You know this is a good thing." Will stated. "You guys really want this. We need to use that passion as part of our performance. We can put all of this together. We'll be going first this year. We're starting with Puck singing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, followed by Faith singing 'Cry' by Faith Hill and finally we'll be doing a group number set to Halestorm's 'Here's to Us' with Rachel on lead vocals."

On the day of the competition, I wore a crimson dress with white straps and a white pleated hem with a red headband with roses on it and heels. I couldn't help but notice that Vocal Adrenaline was back and Sunshine was still as good as ever. I managed to hear her singing in the rehearsal space before the competition. It was just about to start and I was ready.

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground  
Weatherman called for a twister, she prayed it'd blow it down_

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

 _Shatter every window till it's all blown away  
Every brick every board every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away_

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

 _Shatter every window till it's all blown away  
Every brick every board every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

It looked like we need to bring our A-game to beat them even though someone had for the first time in seven years last year. I still wasn't sure how that had happened. No one even knew who that Portland team was.

We then went to the green room as we were about to perform.

"Come on, let's win this." Will declared. "Everybody get together."

"Mr. Schue, we don't want to win this for ourselves." I told him. "We want to win this for you. You are the one who's been here with us every step of the way. Everyone tells me that there would be no Glee Club without me, but the truth is there would be no Glee Club without you. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't stepped in for Sandy Ryerson. I have a feeling that you will be the teacher of the year and even if you're not, you are in our eyes."

We put our hands and then through them up into the air. We were ready to show Chicago what we were made of. We heard the bell and headed to the stage. It turned out that Lindsay Lohan was one of the judges. I had to do my best not to be starstruck. Perez Hilton was also there along with some third guy who was of far lesser importance than them.

Puck headed out to the stage and began to sing.

 _When the days are cold and the stars all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _

_There say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now unless you show me how _

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _

As I headed out to the stage to stage to perform my song, I couldn't help but notice that Carmen Thibodaux was in the audience. She had coming with nothing more than my suggestion. I still expected her to hand me a bill after the competition was over. I hoped that Rachel wouldn't be too nervous but she would get her next shot and it meant that we were going to kick ass on the final song, but for right now, I needed to focus on singing my moment because it was my moment.

 _If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all misery would be well spent yeah_

 _Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

 _Give it up baby, I hear you're doing fine  
Nothing's gonna save me and I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache honey give it a try  
I don't want pity, I just want what is mine_

 _Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me, cry just a little for me  
Could you cry a little for me_

The crowd stood on their feet and I couldn't help but notice who was in the front row. There he was: my father. I wasn't even sure how had heard about it, but I imagined that my mother had something to do with it. I wasn't sure if I would talk to him, but it seemed like he had come all of this way just to see me, so I could probably at least listen to what he had to say.

The last song that we were performing was different. Rachel was performing most of it, but at the end, there was going to be six different solos, that I was getting one of them. She headed out to the stage and the curtain began to move and she began to move as the music began to play and the rest of us took our places as she started.

 _We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the breeze and sit back down for just more drink oh yeah_

 _Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up  
Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give them hell, wish everybody well  
Here's to us, here's to us_

 _We stuck it out this far together, put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that and all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_

 _Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up  
Here's to you fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell, tell them go eff themselves  
Here's to us, here's to us _

_Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't drink  
To us breaking out without us breaking down  
To whatever's coming our way, here's to us_

At that moment, Puck walked onto the stage.

 **Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that messed up**

Then Kathryn took the stage.

 **Here's to you, fill the glass cause the last few nights kicked my ass**

From there, Santana went on stage.

 **If they give you hell,** tell them go eff themselves  
 _ **Here's to us, here's to us, here's to us**_

Next Blaine headed onto the stage.

 **Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up**

Then Lucy walked out.

 **Here's to you, fill the glass cause the last few nights have kicked my ass**

Next was my moment. I was actually singing the original lyrics. It was risky, but I felt it would pay off. There weren't any rules saying we couldn't swear and since it was the only time, it had purpose.

 **If they give you hell, tell them go fuck themselves  
** _ **Here's to us, here's to us, here's to us**_

 _ **Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us  
**_ _Wish everybody well  
_ _ **Here's to us, here's to love, here's to us  
**_ _Here's to us_

I decided to go for it. I decided to head to the hallway and let him know that I was going.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your mother told me that you were here." He explained. "I mean your real mother. I'm sorry for lying to you about her. It seems like I have a lot of things to apologize for. I heard you got into Juilliard. I never even knew that you liked to sing."

"Dad, you can't fix things just by showing up here." I declared.

"I know that and I'm willing to wait as long as you want to forgive me. I've changed." He stated. I wasn't sure what to do about it.

We then waited for the results. They were going to narrow it down to the top 3. We made it alongside Vocal Adrenaline and last year's winners, the Portland Scaleblazers.

"So the winners of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition are…from William McKinley High, the New Directions." Lindsay declared. Confetti began to drop on us and I couldn't have been more excited. We actually did it. We did what no one thought we do.

On Monday, we headed back to school with the trophy. Things were quiet as we walked through the door. There was a sign and I couldn't help but notice all of the misfits of the school had gathered to greet us. Then Rick and some other guy appeared and hurled two cups at us…filled with confetti.

Later in the day, Principal Figgins called me and Kathryn into his office.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Prom rulers Faith Fabray and Kathryn Hummel, please take a seat." He ordered.

"The reason that I've called you two here is to announce that William Schuester has won the Teacher of the Year award. I would like you two to give it to him."

So the day of the ceremony, we wore our same outfits from the Nationals performance. We had singing parts for all of the graduating seniors.

 _I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time that we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds and stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

 _Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

 _Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever but if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

 _Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

Now all that was left was graduation.

So New Directions won like you knew they would and Russel made an appearance. The songs are "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood and "Long Live" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Goodbye

Time was almost up. Graduation was just days away and I was excited. The thing that I needed to be focused on was writing my speech. Things were close between me and Mike, but I had already been assured that I had received the honor. It was kind of hard to believe that things were coming to an end. I only had a few more days of high school left. High school hadn't gone as I thought it would when I was a freshman. With graduation right around the corner, there was one song that I definitely wanted to sing.

 _Closing time, open all the doors and let out into the world  
Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

 _I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

 _Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time, this room will be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found your friend  
Closing time every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end yeah_

 _I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

 _Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

I decided to see Puck to see how the studying was going. I really wanted him to pass the test so he could graduate. I wanted to see him do well.

"I'm sorry, but this stuff is hard." Puck declared. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Noah, you need to be able to do this if you don't want to go to summer school." I explained. It was probably the first time that I had used his real name, but I felt it was necessary in the situation.

We went to Glee Club and fittingly we going to do graduation songs as our final assignment. I wasn't entirely sure about what qualifies as a graduation song. I supposed it was something about moving forward, possibly ones about looking back and remembering what you had.

I then went home to see my girls. I couldn't help but wonder how Beth would like New York. Of course what was in the immediate future was something that I was afraid of. Jessa and I had agreed that as soon as I was done with school, we would start potty-training Beth.

"There's something that I wanted to show you." Jessa told me as she took me to the kitchen. On the table was a letter addressed to Jessa from Juilliard. "I wanted to wait until you were here to open it."

"Well are you going to open it now?" I asked her. She slowly grabbed the envelope and tore it open. She then began to read it aloud.

"Dear Miss St. James, we are informing you that you have been removed from the wait list." She read. That could be either a good or bad thing. "You have been accepted into the Augustus D. Juilliard School of the Performing Arts."

I smiled and gave her a kiss and a hug. She had done it. Okay, she hadn't done anything, but we were going to college together.

"You made it!" I shouted. "We need to celebrate."

"We can celebrate it along with you being valedictorian." Jessa said. "You know I think Beth is going to be really smart having two valedictorians as parents."

I never thought of that before. I had forgotten that Jessa was valedictorian of Carmel High. I was glad that she was finally getting what she deserved when she graduated.

"So I was looking at your old yearbooks." Jessa said. "Each one of them shows a different side of you. You've really changed a lot since you started high school."

"When am I going to get to see your yearbook photos?" I asked.

"You'd have to talk to my mom about that. She has all of my old yearbooks." She answered.

"Now I'm going to see what you looked like in kindergarten." I told her with a smile.

"Go ahead. I do not have anything to hide." She remarked. "I was possibly the cutest kid in the world, though."

"Look at you." I declared. "Getting into Juilliard has brought your swagger back. So what was the hardest part about graduating?"

"Trying to figure out how to say goodbye to everyone. I still haven't seen any of my old friends." She explained. "Some people you're never going to see again, including some of your friends, but that's just how life is."

 _Walking past you through the hall  
Stopping back, give you a hall, we've been through it all  
Talking to you saying our goodbyes  
Can't believe that we are leaving, this is the end for us all_

 _And how do we say our goodbyes, do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
And how do we say our goodbyes, do we laugh or cry  
And do I just say goodbye, should I laugh or cry_

 _I just wish that everything was the same  
Now all the memories are floating away _

_And how do we say our goodbyes, do we laugh or cry  
And why does this have to be so hard  
And how do we say our goodbyes, do we laugh or cry  
And do I just say goodbye, should I laugh or cry_

"Well I need your help with something." I stated. "Puck is really struggling getting ready for this test and I'm out of ideas. I was wondering if you had any. I don't know how I'm supposed to help him pass the test?"

"I do." She responded. I blinked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Check upstairs in Beth's room." She instructed.

I went upstairs and found that Beth was sleeping in her bed. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking before I realized what Jessa meant. The answer was right in front of me. I wasn't looking for something. I was looking for Beth. She was the reason for Puck to succeed and the two of them had never met. I went over to her bed and woke her up.

"You need to get up. We're going somewhere." I told her.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"We're going to see your daddy." I told her as I picked her up. "You can nap some more later."

I couldn't help but be surprised that I hadn't thought of it. Puck getting me pregnant was what changed him and led him to where he was now. I hoped that seeing Beth would be able to help him pass.

We went to his house and the door was answered by his sister Carly.

"Is Noah here?" I asked her.

"He's in his room studying." She answered. "My mom said that he's not allowed to have any visitors."

"Well I know how to help him." I stated. Carly let us in and I headed to his room.

"Don't come until I tell you to.' I instructed my daughter. I then walked inside. "Hey, how it's going?"

"I really don't think that I can do this." He replied. "This is just too hard. What's the point anyway?"

"The point is you want to graduate." I told him. "I thought that you might be having trouble, so I brought someone who can help you. You can come in now."

Beth walked into the room and I saw him looking at her in awe.

"You my daddy?" The toddler questioned. Puck then showed a tearful smile as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

The next day, we found out that Puck had gotten a C-. It wasn't great, but it was all that he needed to pass and since he had passed, he would graduate. He seemed happy and he decided to celebrate by singing one of the greatest songs of all time.

 _Well Mama told me when I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

 _Oh take your time don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget there is someone up above_

 _And be a simple kind of men  
Oh be something that you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
And you won't do this for me son if you can_

 _Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need now is in your soul  
And you can do this oh baby if you try  
All that I want for you my sun is to be satisfied_

 _And be a simple kind of men  
Oh be something that you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
And you won't do this for me son if you can_

 _And be a simple kind of men  
Oh be something that you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
And you won't do this for me son if you can_

"So Puck, I'd like to congratulate you for passing your test." Will told him. "We all knew that you could do it."

I decided at that point that I would make a phone call. I still had his phone number and while our relationship still needed some mending, he deserved to see me graduate. It didn't know if I would ever fully forgive him for what he did, but I thought that he had the right to see his daughter graduate.

When we got there, the ceremony was beginning with a song. I had been voted most talented, but I ceded it to someone else since I was already valedictorian. So Kathryn was the one singing. We kind of needed to sing the particular song even though it had a reputation of being one of the worst songs of all time.

 _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

 _But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

 _Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

 _And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

 _As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Of course not everyone was there. Brittany wasn't graduating. She was repeating her senior year. I wasn't entirely sure what the point of it was. I would think that she would just follow Santana. She could get a job and the two of them could get married, but apparently that wasn't her plan.

I then headed to the stage to give my speech.

"When I started high school, I didn't know where I would be. I just wanted to be popular because I was somewhere where no one knew who I was. I became popular and then I lost it all and I realized that I didn't need any of that. I led the Glee club to a national championship and I'm going to Juilliard. I'm willing to bet that most of us didn't know what we wanted to do four years ago and those you did might have come up with new plans. So let's move forward and try out best to succeed." I declared before I sang to sing.

 _What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

 _A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

 _Could this be the greatest love of all, I wanna know you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

 _A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

As soon as I was done, I went home and began to pack my bags. It was time to head to New York.

The End

The songs are "Closing Time" by Semisonic, "Goodbyes" by Savannah Outen, "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, "Graduation" by Vitamin C and "A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
